Dimming Light
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: The Forgotten Pharaoh has returned to his Family's side. When offered the chance, he and others return to the Living Realm, determined to reunite with the Lights. But not all is as it should be. Forces once hidden are back, twisting the Fates' into their own sick desires. *AU**Redone**Slash, Adult/Dark/Sexual Themes, Mention of Abuse/Bullying/Rape**Full Summary inside*
1. Information Page

_Hello my loves~_ **Welcome to **_'Dimming Light'_! _*dodges rotten tomatoes from reviews of our other stories* geez don't do that! _**We'll be updating them soon!**

_**But for now, please enjoy the Edited Version of**_'Dimming Light'**_!_**

**_WELCOME TO '_**Uzumaki Revenge**_' INFORMATION PAGE! DISCLAIMERS, TITLE, AUTHOR, WARNING(S), BASIC INFORMATION CONCERNING STORY, ETC. ARE FOUND HERE!_**

**_YOU MAY SKIP THIS PAGE IF YOU WISH!_**

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Title: **Dimming Light

**Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre: **ADVENTURE/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/MYSTERY/MINOR ANGST/MINOR ROMANCE

**Story/Anime: **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating: **M

**Summary:**Yūgi, Ryou, and Mālik have been ignored by Yami, Bakura, and Marik ever since they got their bodies. Abandoned, the Hikari's are left to fend for themselves against bullies, gangs, rapists, and taxes. Six months after their Yami's began to ignore them, Yūgi and Ryou moved in with Mālik, who had left the Kame Game Shop after the Incident. Now, a full year after the Ceremonial Battle, the Hikari's are in a state of depression. Will the Yami's be able to realize their mistakes, and save their Hikari's? Or will Hikari's take a more permanent way out of their living hell? Téa/Anzu bashing!

**Warning: **Mention of Character Death, Character Death, Mention of Assault, Mention of Rape, Mention of Violence, Violence, Explicit Language, Vulgar Language, Mention of Adult/Sexual Themes, Mention of Dark Themes, Adult/Sexual Themes, Slash, Mention of Bullying, Slash (male and female), Trigger Warnings, Miscarriages

**Pairings:**Seto/Joey, Mokuba/Shizuka, Valon/Mai, Noa/Rebecca, Rashid/Ishizu, Yami/Téa, Akefia/Marik, Yami/Yugi, Akefia/Ryou, Marik/Mālik, Atem/Yóuxì, Duke/Tristan

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from **Harry Potter**and Jaden and Haou Yuki from **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**. They belong to **Takahashi Kazuki**-sensei, **Kageyama Naoyuki**-sensei, **J.K. Rowling**, **Shōnen Jump** and **Bloomsbury**. **We do, however, own this plot, this account, and any and all OC's that pop up. The only profit we make from this story is the reviews, because we're review whores. Thank you, and enjoy the story.**

**A/N1:**

"Talking"

"Foreign Language (_Translation_)"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

"**Phone Calls/Comm Links"**

_Book/Magazine Titles_

**F**_lashbacks- _**s**_tart and _**e**_nd_

"**_Vi_**_deos_**"**

_\Ryou to Yūgi and Mālik\_

_/Yūgi to Ryou and Mālik/_

_\/Mālik to Yūgi and Ryou\/_

**A/N2: **_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **_We have changed some things for this FanFiction. Here is a list of what we changed:

1 – Yūgi's hair is no longer his traditional **Starfish Hair**. Instead, it is straight and falls to just about mid back.

2 –**Yóuxì** is **Yóuxì, **the OC Twin Brother that is popular on FanFiction of Yūgi's. As the name 'Heba' does not actually mean 'game' in Egyptian, I have changed it to _Yóuxì_, which means '_Game_' in Chinese.

3 – As technically, everyone is speaking **Japanese** in the FanFiction, I have made it so that whenever someone speaks **English**, it is basically just a bunch of letters! _THIS IS NOT A SPELLING MISTAKE! I DID THESE ON PURPOSE! THANK YOU! _This will also count towards full Ancient Egyptian sentences, as sadly, I don't speak it.

4 – We have looked on various websites, but we were not able to find out wither the character **Joey Wheeler/Jōnouchi Katsuya **is Japanese-American. As such, for the purpose of this FanFiction, the character **Joey Wheeler/Jōnouchi Katsuya **_WILL BE JAPANESE-AMERICAN!_

Thank you, and enjoy the story!

x-(-X-X-)-x


	2. Arc I: Revelations - Wish to Say

**Welcome to Chapter One of** 'Dimming Light'!_ We hope that you enjoy this story!_** All information is on the first page, so if you have any questions, please check that page before asking :)**

**Enjoy!**

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Arc I: Revelations**

**Chapter One**

_**Wish to Say**_

_"A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another, the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But if these minds get out of harmony with one other it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden." _

–The Buddha

**~Yūgi POV~**

I would love to say that I hate him; that we hate them. Nevertheless, we can't.

As a Hikari, we have no room to hate someone. We forgive and forget. That is our Way and our Will, for as long as a Hikari, a Light has been around. We are supposed to be the good of the world. Innocent of the Sins that plague mankind, loving and compassionate to all who walk this planet, forgiving to those who have wronged us; the human incarnations of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Those are words that describe us, even now, after we have been tainted.

It all started after the Ceremonial Battle. Our Yamis didn't want to leave the world, so they pleaded with the God's to let them stay. The Gods, who had witnessed our victories over the forces that sought to rule the world, allowed the Yamis to return to the World of the Living as a reward for a 'Job Well Done'.

They even brought back Sheut's (the real name of my Darkness, though he still preferred to be called 'Yami') older brother, Atem who had died in the battle against Zorc over five thousand years ago. For two whole months, everything was wonderful. We had our Yamis, our secret crushes, back in our lives. During those two months, Joey and Seto finally confessed their feelings for each other, and are now together.

They've been together for just over eleven months now. The two still bicker like children every now and again, but the arguments are much tamer then before. Akefia once said it was like foreplay for the two of them.

Atem and Yami moved into the Game Shop with Jiji-san and me while Seto began to build a background for the four Darknesses. Jiji-san and I had watched in awe as the two Shadow users manipulated the dimensions of the house to add two more rooms to the apartment above the game shop. It still baffles me sometimes on how from the outside it still looked the same.

Akefia moved into Ryou's apartment small, two bed roomed apartment, alternating between the guest room and the couch, while Marik moved in with Mālik, Ishizu, and Rashid. It was shortly before everything went down hill that Ishizu and Rashid had married, a wonderful Ancient Egyptian styled wedding.

As a wedding gift to the newly weds, Marik and Mālik moved into the Game Shop with us. Jiji-san didn't mind. He loved that he had more help in the Game Shop.

Everything was _perfect, _for those first two months. Then, things began to change, right after Téa told Yami that she loved him, and Marik and Akefia admitted to each other that they liked each other.

After the two psychopathic Darkness', Yami and Téa began dating, everyone began to ignore Ryou, Mālik and I. At first, we thought that it was just because the Yami's were new couples and that they wanted some time alone together, while Atem was still trying to figure out the twenty-first century (the poor man had nearly had a heart attack when he saw the TV, thinking that there were people inside of it) and so, we didn't question it.

But after two months, of constantly being ignored, we began to realize that, it wasn't that they were new couples or new to modern society. Every time that they went out together, they pointedly 'forgot' to invite us.

We began to realize that they were doing this on purpose when Ryou and I began to get beaten up by Ushio and his gang again. We would come home with bruises, and the only one who would notice was Jiji-san (when he wasn't on a dig or at a friend's house) Mālik and, later on, Atem.

Then things began to get worse. Members of the SVG, a rival gang of the Yakuza, began to follow us home every day after school for about two-an-half weeks. Mālik, even though he had put on a brave face, had been just as scared as Ryou and I as he issued orders that none of us travel alone.

Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped. Ryou, Mālik, and I couldn't find a trace a single trace of them. For a few days, we were still tense, knowing that the SVG weren't ones to leave their pray so easily. After a week on no SVG members, we began to feel…safe (or as safe as a Hikari is without their Yami).

Therein lies are first mistake. Mālik was walking home alone after school one day, Ryou and I having had to stay after school to help Tanaka-sensei put up some banners for the twenty year Reunion that was next week. Since we weren't there, we only got bits and pieces of the story.

Mālik was two blocks away from the Game Shop when he was jumped by members of the SVG.

He was missing for an entire week before an elderly couple found him on one of their nightly walks.

I remember when I saw Mālik for the first time in over a week. It was horrible.

x-(-X-X-)-x

_**R**__you and I ran down the white halls, just barely avoiding running into the doctors, nurses, and patients that happened to be in our way as we hurried to the Nurse Center. Pope-taichoi had just called us saying that they had found Mālik, and that he was in the ICU at Domino Hospital._

_Finally, seeing the Nurse Center, I grabbed onto Ryou's sleeve, and pulled him with unknown strength in the direction of the brown haired nurse that was sitting there. Ryou stumbled at the sudden change of direction but saw the nurse and quickly picked up his pace._

"_Excuse me Miss!" I call, skidding to a halt in front of the brunet women. "Do you know where a Ishtar Mālik is? He was just brought here about an hour ago." I said, panting lightly from running sixteen blocks from the Game Shop to Domino Hospital. The nurse blinked her charcoal colored eyes, before making an 'o' shape with her mouth._

"_Are you talking about the Egyptian blonde? The one that has Pope-__**taichou**__'s protection?" she asked, pronouncing 'taichou' _(Captain)_slightly forceful, as if sending a silent message that Mālik 'has the protection of the police, so if you're the ones that hurt the poor boy, get your asses out of here right now'. Upon seeing our nods, her eyes narrowed slightly and asked, "May I have your names, please?"_

"_I'm Mūto Yūgi, and that's Bakura Ryou." I reply curtly, not in the mood for this. "We're friends of Mālik's. He's actually living with me and my grandfather, Mūto Solomon, at the Kame Game Shop on Fifty-Third Street."_

_The nurse's eyes widen momentarily, as if recognizing the names, before she held out her calloused hand. "May I have your I.D.'s please?" Nodding, knowing that the women was just doing her job, Ryou and I quickly pulled out our school I.D. and handed it to her, who quickly checked it with the photo's on her computer. Nodding her head satisfied, she handed our I.D.'s back and gave us an apologetic look. _

"_Gomen ne _(I'm sorry)_Mūto-kun, Bakura-kun, but I had to make sure. It's hospital policy to be wary of all strangers that come to see a patient in this ward, just in case the ones who attacked him came back to 'finish the job'. Pope-taichou did tell us that a couple of Ishtar-kun's were coming, though he didn't have any way to identify you other than to look at your ID's to make sure you were who you say you were." the women apologized as she quickly got up. "If you follow me, I'll take you to Ishtar-kun's room" she said, as she briskly walked down the hall._

_Ryou and I looked at each other for a moment before running after the women. After what seemed like hours of white walls, tiled floors, three flights of stairs (apparently, the visitors elevator was being repaired that day, and only the staffs' was working), and the smell of disinfectant, we finally reached the twenty-third floor. In front of us were rooms that had the doors either closed or open, showing that a lot of this floor was occupied. At seeing our questioning glances to each other, the nurse explained, "This floor is dedicated to all the victims that were attacked by gangs, more specifically the SVG and the Yakuza."_

/Gangs? Does that mean that…/ _My voice was weak; horrified. Ryou's was equally so when he replied back to me._

\I think so Yūgi, I think so\

/Oh Ra…Mālik…we should have insisted that he stay with us Ryou!/

\I know…I know! But what's done is done. We can't change the past, no matter how much we want to. We're going to help him through this too.\

/…You're right Ryou. We're gonna help. And with the link that we created, we'll be able to keep in contact more often. That way we can call for help if we need it./

\Hai _(Right/Yes_).\_Ryou gave a curt nod, smiling softly at Yūgi, before turning his attention back to the brunet nurse, who had stopped walking besides one of the many doors that littered the hallway._

"_Alright boys here we are; room 2313." The nurse said, pointing to the room that was being guarded by two police officers. "Mūto-kun, Bakura-kun, these are Officers Tazimaki Histiorio and Kumiko Meade. They are the guards that will be watching Ishtar-kun while he is here. There are another two guards who will be guarding him at night, so you can meet them when they come later on." She said, pointing to the police officers._

"_Nice to meet you Histiorio-ku, Meade-san. My name is Mūto Yūgi." I said, bowing slightly. Ryou mimicked my actions before shaking their hands._

"_And I am Bakura Ryou. Arigato _(Thank You) _for guarding Mālik; we're in your debt." Ryou said, his British accent layering his voice. Officer Histiorio smiled at us and said in a deep masculine voice, "Your welcome, Bakura-san, and there is no need. It's our duty to protect the people, and that is what we swore to do." The women besides him nodded, also smiling._

_The nurse turned to look at us, a sad smile on her face. "I'm the nurse in charge of Ishtar-kun by the way. My name is Fujiwara Asuka. Now, I'm going to have to warn you. Ishtar-kun is in…pretty bad shape." Asuka said, looking at Ryou and I, sadness evident in her eyes._

_Ryou and I glanced at each other, before turning back to Asuka. The brunet nurse sent them a sympathetic smile as she grabbed a clipboard out of the bin that hung by the door and began to look through it but paused and shot the two a stern look. _

"_Under normal circumstances, I would be telling this information to Ishtar-kun's guardians; however, Pope-taichou gave you permission, as his guardian is away in another country. Because of this, this is the _only_reason why I'm telling you this now." _

_Ryou and I smiled weakly at the brunet. "Arigato _(thank you)."_Asuka looked at them sternly, before nodding to herself and returning her attention tot he clipboard._

"_Ishtar-kun has three broken ribs, two on the left side, and one on the right. One of the ribs on the left side punctured his left lung, but that was patched up and is being monitored closely. As he heals, he will have to use an inhaler to help his lungs, as they will be weak due to the inhaling of dust and other microscopic molecules, and the puncture. In a couple of months he'll have to come back and Dr. Daichi will see if he needs to continue using it._

"_His tibia and fibula on his right leg was crushed and snapped in various places, along with various muscles and tendons having been torn, so he'll be in the cast for roughly six months due to the damage the leg received. When we remove the hard cast and put on the brace, we'll be sending Ishtar-kun to physical therapy for about six to eight months, depending on how well he'll be able to use his leg. Because of the damage to his leg, there's a sixty-five percent chance that he'll have a limp or he will have to use a cane. Along with the leg, his left wrist is broken, his collar bone has a hair line fracture, and his middle, pointer, and pinky finger were all snapped. Ishtar-kun was also hit on the head multiple times, causing a piece of his bone no bigger then your pinky nail to lodge itself inside of his brain. We patched it up, but we will be keeping a close eye on it to make sure there will be no internal bleeding._

"_He has numerous lashes all over his body, including arms, legs, torso, and one on the side of his face; all are stitched and bandaged up, so there's no worry there baring any complications. A few of them were infected, but we've got antibiotics running through his body, so again, baring any complications, everything should be fine." Asuka listed off, flipping from one page to another, her lips pursed. She smiled sadly at Ryou and I, most likely seeing the shocked and worried expressions on our faces._

"_He's fine over all. Most people are worse off then that." The brunet said, hoping to put us at ease. It did, slightly, but it made us realize that if Mālik was 'fine over all', then what was 'not fine?' We didn't want to know._

"_Now, it says here that there is a strange scar on his back that seems to be hieroglyphs or something. Do you two know anything about that?"_

_"Hai _(Yes)_. Mālik's Otou-san (_Father_) had been in a cult in Egypt, and was determined to show that Mālik would follow in his footsteps. He carved it in his back when he was around seven years old. When Mālik was ten, his father was killed during a police raid a few years ago and Ishizu, his older sister and guardian, managed to get custody of him. Ishizu, along with her husband Rashid, works at the Domino Museum in the Ancient Egyptian department, so if you have any question's, you can just call her." Ryou replied quickly._

\I'm glad we thought of this story before all of this happened\

/Agreed./

_Asuka blinked, before nodding slowly. "Poor kid. Some people are just cruel," Officer Meade said angrily. Asuka 'hmm'd' in agreement. "Now…there's one more thing that you should both be aware of."_

_I blinked my amethyst colored eyes. "W-what's the other thing?" I asked._

_Asuka placed a gentle hand on the teenagers shoulders. "We here at the hospital have multiple tests that we have to perform on victims from a gang attack. One of those tests is a SAEK, more commonly known as a sexual assault evidence kit or Rape Kit."_

_I feel my eyes widen as I realize what she was implying._

"_H-he was raped?" Ryou asked his voice shaky with fear and sorrow. _\Oh Ra…Oh Ra!\

/Ryou…M-Mālik…oh Gods../

_Asuka nodded her eyes sad. "Multiple times. From the test we took, we believe that there were at least ten members of the SVG took turns with him," she replied solemnly. Then she smiled. "At least he's not a girl, and can't get pregnant." She joked, attempting to cheer us up._

_Ryou and I stiffened as the same thought ran through our minds._

\/Pregnant…/\

"_Haha…yeah your right!" I reply cheerily, easily slipping on my mask of confidence, even though on the inside I felt like curling up in a ball and crying until I can't cry anymore. Ryou, catching onto my act, also slipped into his mask. "Fujiwara-san can-"_

"_Fujiwara-san is my mother, sugar plums. You can just call me Asuka or Asuka-chan if you want!" The brunet interrupted, sending a wink in their direction. Ryou blinked but nodded._

"_So long as you call us by our names as well," I reply. The brunet gave me a thumbs up and a wide smile. _

"_Asuka-chan, may Yūgi and I go in and see him?" Ryou asked. Asuka glanced at her watch. "Go right ahead boys, however, I have to ask that you don't touch him or any of the equipment, and don't wake him. Also, don't make a lot of noise. If you do, I'm going to have to kick you out of the hospital. If you need anything, just press the call button and either I or one of the other nurses will come in." she said. "Visiting hours are over at seven tonight; however, all patients in the ICU are allowed to have two family members stay with them the entire night."_

"_Arigato Asuka-chan." I say, bowing slightly before pulling Ryou into the room._

"_Wow…that was close." Ryou said, putting a hand over his eyes. I nod in agreement, before looking towards the figure on the hospital bed. Tears flooded my eyes as I saw how…broken he looked. Ryou, noticing my tears, followed the direction of my stare, before Tears flooded his own chocolate brown eyes._

"_Oh Gods…Mālik__**…**__**"**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

Mālik was in the hospital for over two weeks before the doctors were confident that he was on the mend and released him. Ishizu and Rashid, who had been in Egypt at the time, had immediately caught the first flight out of Egypt before rushing to the hospital. They'd been on a dig near the Valley of the Kings when Mālik had first gone missing with no internet or cell phone reception, and hadn't been able to check their emails and phones until now. It had taken them over a day to reach Domino Hospital, but it was well worth it when Mālik had smiled softly at the exhausted, dirty couple who stood panting in his doorway.

Ishizu had promptly burst into tears at the sight of her Otouto (_Little Brother)_, and had all but teleported into his arms. The lavender haired teenager had been surprised, but grateful when she did so, wrapping his damaged arms around her thin waist.

It had been two days later that Rashid finally remarked on the absence of our Darknesses.

The following conversation had been painful to have with the couple. To say that Ishizu was pissed was the understatement of the century.

Suffice to say, Mālik, Ryou, Rashid, and I now know to _never_ get on the wrong side of Ishizu. Ishizu told us, in frightening, _sadistic_, detail, on how she would make the Yamis and our so-called friends suffer for what had happened. After a couple hours, we managed to calm her down and convince her not to do anything, all the while mentally curling up into a corner and vomiting. We didn't want another reason for them to hate us even more. Reluctantly, Ishizu had agreed, but she made us promise that we would tell her if things got bad again.

Ishizu and Rashid offered to let Mālik move back in with them, though he declined, saying '_I really don't want to hear my sister and my brother trying to make me an uncle.'_ Their faces were so red when he said that, but they let it slide, because they knew that if Mālik was able to crack jokes like that, then he was going to be OK.

After the two weeks in the hospital, Mālik came back to the Game Shop.

x-(-X-X-)-x

**"**_**W**__elcome home Mālik!" I cry a big smile on my face. Mālik smiled as he was wheeled in by Ryou._

"_Arigato _(Thank you)_Yūgi; I really appreciate - OW! Be careful Ryou!" Mālik shouted as he was wheeled right into my leg. Ryou snickered. _

"_Gomen, _(Sorry)_Mālik." His tone said otherwise._

"_Ryou, you've been hanging out with Mālik way to often. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you two were twins!" I muttered, rubbing my sore leg. Ryou and Mālik looked at each other, before smiling. "And how do you know?" they ask at the same time, causing me to sweat drop._

"_Oh Ra no! Mālik! Stop influencing Ryou!" I shout, grabbing Mālik's wheel chair and carting him away from Ryou._

"_AH! Ry-Ry! Help me!" Mālik screams as I quickly turn a corner and rushing into the living room. Ryou's face turned bright red at the nickname while I laughed aloud._

_Ryou smirked as an idea came fluttering into his head. "Oh no! Mal! I'm coming Mal-Mal!" he cries, waving his hands in the air as he comes running into the living room._

_And that's it for me. I burst into laughter as Mālik turns bright red from embarrassment._

"_RYOU!" Mālik shouts, picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it at the albino teen. Said teen ducked, and the pillow flies over his __**head.**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

Everything was fine for a while. Mālik was recovering and slowly learning how to walk on his foot again with the aid of crutches and physical therapy. Ryou and I were still getting A's in all our subjects, and would bring home homework for Mālik, who was dismayed.

A couple of days after Mālik was released from the hospital, Atem came up to us, his face grim, eyes remorseful. I remember that day clearly.

x-(-X-X-)-x

"_**Yūgi**__? May I talk to you?" Atem asked uncertainty in his voice. I blinked in shock, staring at the man who was like an older brother to me. Numbly, I nodded my head, closing my locker as I did so. Atem smiled sadly and grabbed my arm, gently guiding me to one of the abandoned classrooms. _

"_I am so sorry!" Atem blurted out quickly his Egyptian accent more defined as the pain, fear, sorrow, and guilt that he was feeling came out in those three words. I blink, shock coursing through my body, again. _

"_Wha-?"_

"_I am sorry for not paying attention to you a-and Ryou, and Mālik! Dana eey manaouah owiha lwieht lwieot! Dana eey o-oalin toihosht shioto! Dana eey manouwhoiha!(_I am sorry for getting so caught up in this time! I am sorry f-for abandoning you! I am so, so sorry!)_" __Atem cried, tears pouring down his face. His grief was apparent, as halfway through his apology; he began to speak in his native language. I stared into guilt riddled crimson eyes as the former Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt feel to his knees before me, eyes overflowing with tears of pain and remorse. _

_And my heart cried out for him. _

_Quickly, I knelt before him and wrapped my arms around him, whispering calming words of sweet nothingness in his ear. Minutes passed before the former pharaoh's sobs finally stopped. Resting his head against my shoulder, I rubbed his back soothingly, not daring to feel this hope that was welling up in my chest. _

"_Why?" Atem's question was so soft, I had to strain to hear it. I sighed and rested my cheek on my friend's surprisingly soft head. Absently, I wonder if Yami's hair was this soft. _

"_Because we forgive and forget. That is the way of a Hikari, Atem." I say quietly._

"_We are the solid form of Light, of innocence and of Life." Ryou's voice comes from behind me, causing Atem to jump. I smile softly; if he hadn't told me that he was there, I probably would have as well. _

"_We don't blame you Atem," I say softly, knowing that the others agreed with me. "If we had been the ones who had come back to life over five thousand years in the future, knowing that our entire family and purpose was gone, we would have done the same thing." _

"_You were caught up in learning about the wonders twenty-first century, Atem. Neither I, nor Yūgi or Mālik, blame you." Ryou said. My eyes dim slightly as I listen to Mālik, before quickly snapping back to Atem, who was staring worriedly at me._

"_Mālik says that so long as you know the error of your ways, and you acknowledge what you did and not make up excuses, then you are truly repentant." I said in amazement. Ryou snickered at Atem's shocked face._

"_Ok, when did he get so smart?" Atem asked, smiling weakly. Ryou and I both looked at each other, a smile curling on the edges of our lips._

"_Dr. __**Phil."**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

A few days after Atem apologized to us, Jiji-san came home from his trip to visit with Professor Hawkins in American. Jiji-san had been, and still is, greatly concerned about Mālik, Ryou, and I and stayed in Japan for a couple of days, before going over to Egypt to oversee the dig in the Valley of the Kings after we convinced him that we were fine. Atem went with Jiji-san after convincing _him_ that we would be fine.

Jiji-san left me and Yami in charge of the house (OK…so it was mostly me who was in charge. Yami was never home until midnight or later. Most likely screwing Téa) while he was away, but I didn't mind. That just gave me a perfect excuse to watch over Mālik, and make sure he did his work, much to the blonde Hikari's displeasure.

This carried on, until about two months after Mālik was attacked.

He started to feel sick in the mornings, moody in the afternoon, and barely eating anything all day. We finally drew the line when Ryou and I came home one day to a destroyed home. Knowing that Mālik could be pregnant because of the rape due to us being Hikari's, we managed to convince Ishizu to go to the store and by several different pregnancy tests, under the promise that as soon as we got the results, we would call and tell. That same day, Mālik took them all.

x-(-X-X-)-x

"_**Oh **__Gods…Oh Gods…what if I'm really pregnant? What will I do? I'm only a teenager for Ra's sake!" Mālik cried, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced around the room as we waited for the ten minutes to be done._

"_Calm down, Mālik. You know as well as I do that you might not be. Even if you are, Yūgi and I will help you out, you know that right?" Ryou said, not looking up from his book once. "I know Ry. But what if I am? I'm a male! In this modern day, males aren't supposed to get pregnant! Oh Ra…what am I going to do!" Mālik said, his pacing becoming faster and faster._

_Sighing in frustration, I knew I had to do something. "Mālik, if you don't want the baby, just abort it."_

_That got Mālik to stop pacing. Mālik looked at me in shock, and disbelief while Ryou just looked at me with a mixture of shock, and happiness (the happiness was for me making Mālik stop the pacing)._

"_No! I would never do something like that!" Mālik shouted, his arms wrapping protectively around his stomach. Ryou, catching onto what I was trying to do, asked, "Then why not put it up for adoption?"_

_Again, Mālik looked shocked. "NO! I wouldn't do that either!"_

"_And why not Mālik" I asked._

"_Because it's __**my**__baby! I will not kill it, nor will I give it up to some strange family that might abuse it!"_

_Ryou and I grinned as Mālik's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He glared at me and Ryou._

"_You tricked me."_

_Ryou and I smirked and said, "Not denying it."_

_Mālik rolled his eyes as he went over to the couch and sat down. Hearing a soft beeping, I look at the microwave to see that the ten minutes are up. Standing, I go over and take the test, before turning to look at the pale Egyptian._

"_Are you ready to find out if you're going to be a mommy?" I asked, holding out the box that held the tests. Hesitating slightly, Mālik took the box and began to look at the tests. With each test, his face grew paler, but his lavender colored eyes began to shine with excitement._

_Ryou and I looked at each other, before getting up and standing in front of the blonde Egyptian._

"_Well?" we ask the oldest Hikari._

_Mālik stared silently at the pregnancy test, before he looked up at us. His lavender eyes were dancing with a mixture of excitement, fear, and joy. _

_His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before, with a shaky hand, raised the pregnancy test to show his 'brothers' what it said._

"_I...I'm going to be a __**mommy."**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

It's been four months since Mālik found out that he was having a baby; two months since he found out he was having twin boys. At just over four months pregnant, Mālik transferred from Domino High to go to an online school called Insight, and moved into an apartment two blocks away from the Game Shop, and three blocks away from Ishizu's place.

Three months before, Ryou was also attacked by the SVG and ended up in much the same condition as Mālik, though this time, he was only there for about a week. It was early this morning that Ryou found out that he is pregnant.

Two months ago, I was attacked by Ushio and his gang, and, as it turns out, Ushio works for the Yakuza. And just like my fellow Hikari's, I was also gang raped. Now I have a sneaking suspicion that I am pregnant to. I haven't been feeling well for the past few days.

If only our Yamis would pay attention to us, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe, we would still be innocent (OK…let me rephrase that. Maybe Ryou and I would still be innocent; Mālik was a lost cause), still have our virginity. But we will never know.

I would love to say that I hate my Yami, that the others hate their Yamis, but we don't. We forgive and forget. That's just our way.

Ryou and I have decided to move in with Mālik for two reasons. One; to help him in his last months of pregnancy and two: we have to get away from them. It physically hurts us to see the ones we love…the ones we would, and still will, die for, date someone else.

Ryou and I are on our way to the Game Shop to call Jiji-san and tell him that I was moving in with Mālik and to pack up my stuff. I already know that Yami and Akefia aren't going to notice. They're to busy with their lives to notice that I was moving out. How do I know this? When Mālik moved out, Marik didn't even notice. He still doesn't notice that his Hikari moved out. But that's OK. He didn't mind. He was, and still is, used to being ignored.

I would love to say that I hate him; that we hate them. Nevertheless, we can't.

We can't say that we hate them, because we love them so much, it hurts.

But they don't love us.

x-(-X-X-)-x

_So how was it?_** Good? Bad?** _Destroy with flame thrower?_ _Please leave us a review, and/or favorite/follow our story!_ **Thanks**!

**_Check out some of our other works to!_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_The Twins_**


	3. Arc I: Revelations - Remember

_Konichiwa, minna-san!_ **Here's the second Chapter! **

**_Enjoy!_**

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Arc I: Revelations**

**Chapter Two**

_**Remember**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

_**Th**__e sun was shining outside, illuminating the small puddles of water that lay on the ground. It had been raining all day, and this was the first time in over a week that the sun was out. A small wind rustled the leaves on the Sakura tree's that were out in the courtyard of Domino High. Inside the three story school sat a petite boy with star-fished tricolored hair._

_Bright red tips surrounded maroon black hair that stood atop the boys' head. Bright blonde bangs framed his face, making his childish features pop. His wide amethyst eyes were half closed, staring out the window, day dreaming about what was going to happen in the next episode of _'Fullmetal Alchemist'_._

"_Mūto-kun!" the shrill voice of his math Sensei, Koharu-sensei startled the teen. Looking away from the window, Mūto Yūgi stared into angry gray pools, gulping slightly. "Since you have enough time to day dream in class, would you be so kind and answer the problem on the board?"_

_"Umm…h-hai Sensei…" Yūgi stuttered, his face sprouting a small blush. Standing up, Yūgi made his way to the board, looked at the board, and nearly fainted right there. _'Math just had to be my worst subject,'_he thought bitterly, looking at the question._

/Oh dear Ra…/ _Yūgi thought, unaware that he had opened the mind link to the other Hikari._

\Yūgi? Is something the matter?\ _Ryou asked, slight panic in his voice._

\/Who hurt you? Tell me now so I can send them to the shadow realm!/\ _came Mālik's voice._

_Jumping slightly, Yūgi said _/No one's hurt me, and I'm fine. I was daydreaming-/

\/Again? Really Yūgi? This isn't like you man./\_Mālik said._

/I know…I know. Anyways, I was daydreaming again and Koharu-sensei caught me, and is now making me answer the math question./ _Yūgi sighed as he sifted from one foot to the other under Koharu-sensei's stern gaze._

\Yūgi you got to stop daydreaming! It's effecting you grades!\_Ryou sighed._ \What's the problem Yūgi?\

/Arigato Ryou! You're a lifesaver! OK the question is a story question. _Frank has already read seven of the twenty-three books on his summer reading list. What percentage of the books on his list has he read already? Round to the nearest tenth of a percent._/

\/Wow…I can understand why you were day dreaming./\

/Tell me about it./

\Ok, pay attention Yūgi. The answer is: thirty point four percent. What you do is…/ _Ryou began explaining how he got the answer over the mind link while Yūgi began to repeat what the Albino Hikari said to his class and his Teacher._

_"Very well Mūto-kun. Go back to your seat, and face forward this time, hmm?" Koharu-sensei said as she made her way back to the blackboard._

_"Yes ma'am." Yūgi replied as he quickly scurried back to his desk, ignoring the sneering looks of the other students._

_"Look, there goes the spiky haired nerd." A girl with silver-blue hair and bright green eyes whispered loudly, glaring at him._

_"He should just go to Hell. No one wants him. His parents didn't even want him, that's why he lives with his grandfather." Said the boy besides her._

_"Really? How do you know that Alvin?" another girl asked._

_"It's common knowledge really. That's what my dad said." 'Alvin' said as he brushed a piece of onyx black hair away from his face._

_Yūgi's heart gave a painful tinge in his chest at Alvin's words, though he easily ignored it._ /Mālik, are you coming to lunch today?/

/Umm…I can't…Ishizu is coming over and checking up on the three of us. It's the sixth month check up today. Ishizu said that once I reach my eighth month I'll have to have a check up ever two weeks./

\Really? Well it's a good thing I made lunch today and brought it with me instead of leaving it at the house.\ _Ryou said._

/Agreed. It'd be a bummer not to eat today./

\/Hehe sorry guys/\

/Its OK Mālik!/_Yūgi said, smiling slightly._

\You and the boys come first Mālik. Your heal-OH SHIT! Guys, I have to go. Takadshi-sensei is talking about something incredibly important for the End of Course Exam! I'll talk to you two at lunch OK?\ _said Ryou, before he blocked off his side of the link._

/\Ja ne _(Bye)_ Ryou!/\ _Mālik said. Yūgi could just picture Mālik waving goodbye to Ryou in the three roomed apartment._

/I have to go too, Mālik. I don't want Koharu-sensei to call me up again./ _Yūgi's voice was apologetic as he spoke to the teen._

\/Aw! Fine then! Abandon the pregnant guy! Leave him alone to the dreaded daytime TV!/\ _Mālik whined, sending a fake pout his way._

_Yūgi was barely able to cover up his laughter with a cough, causing a few of the students near him to glare at him. _/Gomen _(sorry)_ Mālik. I'll talk to you at lunch okay?/

_Mālik sighed, though there was a fondness resonating from it. _\/Yeah yeah. Have fun Yūgi!/\

_Yūgi rolled his eyes before he cut off the link. _'It's really surprising that he's a Hikari and not a Yami.' _Yūgi thought in amusement as he turned his attention to Koharu-sensei._

x-(-X-X-)-x

_Yūgi yawned as he walked out of the school building._ 'School just _had_ to be six hours long, didn't it?'_Yūgi thought with depression as he yawned again._

_"Tired beautiful?" came a deep voice from behind the tricolored teen. Yūgi sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Yay…it's my personal stalker.' _He thought as he turned around to face said stalker._

_"Hai _(Yes) _I am; I'm tired of you following me around and tired of you asking me out when I've told you a million times that I am not interested in a __yariman _(slut/whore)_like you, Akasaki." Yūgi replied sweetly, giving the dark, green haired boy that was standing before him an innocent looking smile._

_"Aw come on sweetheart. You know that you're just playing hard to get." Akasaki Michael said, trying to wrap a hand around Yūgi's petite waist. "And how many times have I told you to call me Michael, Yūgi-chan~?" Yūgi stepped back, wrenching his arm from Akasaki's grasp with an angry, disgusted scowl on his face. _

"_And how many times have I told you to call me Mūto, Akasaki-teme _(bastard)_?" Akasaki's face twisted into a dangerous scowl as he stalked closer to the petite teen, forcing Yūgi backwards until his back hit the brick wall of the school, trapping the young duelist. Yūgi felt his stomach flop in discomfort, though did not let it show on his face._

_"You _will_be mine, Yūgi. And if I have to force myself on you, to make you see that you love me, then so be it." Akasaki whispered in what he thought was a seductive tone as he pinned Yūgi to a wall with one hand, the other slowly making its way down his chest and under his shirt. Calloused hands roughly caressed the boys thin chest even as he crashed his chapped lips against the soft, pink ones that belonged to Yūgi. _

_The tri-colored teen groaned in disgust, twisting his body in a vain attempt to be free from the larger boy's own. The teen felt a flash of anger rush through his body when the older male moaned and, with no amount of guilt, bit the perverts tongue. _

_Akasaki quickly snapped back, letting out a loud yowl of pain as blood gushed from his bleeding tongue. His hands flew to his mouth as he took a step back, though when Yūgi kicked him in the groin, his hands went from his mouth to his groin, a gasp of pain of escaping from his mouth._

"_Kono yarou _(You shit!)_" __Akasaki shrieked in anger and pain, tears of pain leaking involuntarily from his eyes._

"_K__utabare, _(Go to hell)_Akasaki!" Yūgi spat, eyes blazing as he wiped his mouth._

_"Let go of me Akasaki!" Yūgi shouted when Akasaki released his mouth and started to kiss down his neck, hoping to attract someone's attention. Fortunately for him, it did attract someone's attention. Unfortunately, it wasn't the attention of that person he wanted._

_"Oh...looks like Akasaki caught the runt." Ushio said. Akasaki looked up and glared at him. "What the hell do you want Tetsu? And his name is 'Yūgi' not 'runt'." He snapped._

_"Nothing at all Akasaki...well...there is one thing." Ushio said, causally looking at his nails. Akasaki cocked an eyebrow._

_"What?"_

_Ushio smirked evilly. "Take the ru-err…Yūgi to the basement below. No one goes down there anymore. That way, I don't have to hear his cries for you to stop, and you won't be disturbed by any of the Senseis." Akasaki thought about it for a moment before he smirked and nodded. _

_"Alright; I'll go."_

_Ushio's smirk widened as he took something out of his pocket. "Give this to the runt. It'll knock him out for about fifteen minutes or so, so that way you can get him down to the basement without him struggling." Ushio said as he handed Akasaki the needle, who took it, his eyes dark with lust. Ushio glared at Yūgi before smirking._

_"Have fun pipsqueak." And with those words said, Ushio and his gang left to go and pick on some other poor soul._

_Akasaki turned to look at Yūgi, who was glaring at him._

_"This is going to be fun." Akasaki purred, stabbing Yūgi in the arm, injecting the drug into his system. It took immediate effect._

_Yūgi felt his eyes grow heavy, his body sagging as the drug worked his way through his system. _'N-no...' _Yūgi thought as he closed his eyes and surrendered to the blackness._

x-(-X-X-)-x

_Coming to, Yūgi became aware that his head was pounding and he was lying on something cold and hard. Cracking open a blurry amethyst colored eye, and saw pipes._

'W-where am I?'_Yūgi thought, turning his head to look around. He tried to sit up when he felt something cold biting into his skin. Looking up, he noticed that his wrists were cuffed with metal chains, which were chained to two polls, making his arms spread slightly. Crinkling his brow in confusion, the boy tugged on his restraints in an attempt to get at least one of his hands free._

_"Oh little one, it seems that you've woken up. I thought that drug that Ushio gave me might have been stronger than he said." A deep voice came from his left. Startled, Yūgi turned his head to see Akasaki walking towards him._

_"Akasaki!"_

_Akasaki smirked. "Yes, watashi no ai?"_

_"Where the hell have you taken me?" Yūgi growled, his amethyst eyes narrowing dangerously, startling Akasaki. However, Akasaki stood his ground, a smirk reappearing on his face. _

_"Hmm...It seems that my Yūgi-chan has a bit of a potty mouth now." Akasaki said as he walked forward a bit. Yūgi's eyes narrowed further if possible._

_"Where. Am. I." Yūgi growled ferociously. Akasaki blinked, still not used to the innocent Yūgi talking so viciously, before smirking._ 'He's all bark, but no bit.'_he thought to himself before answering Yūgi's question._

_"You're in the basement underneath the school. You're here because this is where I'm going to prove my love to you, and make you realize that you love me, just as much as I love you." Yūgi's eyes widened as he realized what Akasaki meant._ 'O-oh Ra! H-he's gonna rape me!' _Yūgi thought, just as Akasaki pounced and straddled his waist._

/ Damn it! Ryou! Mālik! Help! It's Akasaki! He-he's going to r-rape me!/ _Yūgi pleaded, Tears beginning to leak out his eyes as he felt Akasaki's hands travel down his body and next to his pants and boxers._

\Yūgi! Where are you!\ _Ryou cried, panic lacing through his British accented voice._

\/What! Yūgi, don't worry! Sister, Rashid and I are on our way, OK?/\_Mālik said. _\/Just hang in there Sen!/\

/O-OK...b-but pl-please...HURRY!/ _Yūgi cried as he felt Akasaki tug off his pants and black boxers._

\Yūgi, I'm trying to find the door to the basement right now, OK? When I tell you to, I want you to release some of your magic, just enough for me to track you by, OK?\_Ryou said._

/O-OK.../ _Yūgi said, before crying out when Akasaki grabbed his cock again, squeezing it painfully in his calloused hand._

x-(-X-X-)-x

_"Okht _(sister)_! Akasaki's got Yūgi, and he's gonna rape him!" Mālik shouted as he heaved himself off the small couch he was just laying on. Ishizu looked up from her ancient pregnancy book, shock flashing through her light blue eyes, before they hardened. Ishizu stood up, placing her book on to the coffee table besides her._

_"Mālik, go and wake Rashid." Ishizu said in her soothingly calm voice. Mālik nodded, before he waddled down the hall of the apartment to wake up his step-brother. Ishizu closed her eyes, tilting her head towards the ceiling._

'Why them?'_she thought sadly._

x-(-X-X-)-x

'Damn, damn, damn it all to hell! Where is it?'_Ryou thought as he ran down the halls of the school, searching for the door to the basement. Ryou had been searching for the door for over three minutes now and he was steadily getting worried. He could feel Yūgi's panic and fear coming in waves off of the mindlink._

_Ryou was about to turn the corner to check on the west side of school, when something caught his attention. Stopping, Ryou looked at the object, before jumping for joy. It was a sign saying 'Basement'._

'Hang on Yūgi! I'm almost there!'

x-(-X-X-)-x

_Tears poured down the smaller Hikari's face as Akasaki pounded into him, over and over again. He felt like he was being torn from the inside out! Akasaki's member was so large...it hurt...it hurt so much! Yūgi screamed as Akasaki began to thrust into him harder. With a groan, Akasaki released into the smaller boy and fell on top of him, crushing Yūgi._

_Yūgi was gasping as he felt Akasaki's wait fall on top of him. _'P-please l-l-let th-this be t-the la-last time...' _Yūgi thought. Akasaki had already taken Yūgi two times before this. What was worse, it didn't look like he was done._

_Akasaki heaved himself to his knees, still fully seated in the small Hikari. His movements brought Tears to Yūgi's eyes. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Akasaki leered down at the small boy, lust swarming in his eyes._

_"Hmm…I think I have something that will make this even __**more **__fun!" Akasaki said, his dark blue hazy with lust and the drugs that he was no doubt using. Akasaki shifted to the left of the mattress that Yūgi was currently pinned to and began to search for…something. A small triumphant smile flickered over his face when he found his item and repositioned himself in-between Yūgi's legs. Akasaki looked at the boy, smirking, and showed him the item._

_What Yūgi saw, scared the shit out of him._

_In Akasaki's hands was a dildo. Not one of the small ones that first timers would use. No, this was a dildo on steroids._

'O-oh dear Ra…please let him not do what I think he's going to do?' _Yūgi thought fearfully, trying his hardest to stop his body from trembling._

/Ryou! Mālik! P-please! H-help!/ _Yūgi sobbed as Akasaki lathered up the vibrator and positioned it near the smallest Hikari's entrance, still fully seated in him._

\I'm coming Yūgi!\ _Ryou shouted through the link._

/\We're at the school gates right now, Yūgi! We'll be there in a sec-/\ _Mālik started, but was interrupted as both he and Ryou felt a wave of immense pain crash through the link._

/\\**Yūgi!\/\**

x-(-X-X-)-x

"Yūgi! Yūgi wake up!" Ryou shouted, trying to hold the thrashing teen.

Ryou and Mālik had been in the living room when the phone had ringed. Mālik had gotten up to answer it, while Ryou went to go to the bathroom. As he walked past the three teen's shared room, he was startled to here whimpers emitting from it.

Upon opening the door, the Albino was shocked to see Yūgi thrashing in his sleep. He had immediately ran over to the smallest Hikari and tried to wake him. Finally, after 5 minutes of unsuccessful attempts to awaken the teen, Ryou shouted through the mind link.

_\Yūgi!\_

Amethyst colored orbs snapped open, salty Tears spewing down the pale's teen face.

"Oh thank Ra!" Ryou exclaimed as he looked into the scared eyes of the petite Hikari. "Oh Yūgi; it's OK. You're alright. He's not here anymore. He can't…no he _won't_hurt you!" Ryou said, pulling the distraught teen into his arms. Ryou rubbed Yūgi's back as the boy gave huge sobs, Tears pouring out of his dull amethyst eyes.

"Hey Ry, Ishizu just called! She said something about Yūgi being in trou-" Mālik started, stopping when he saw Ryou holding Yūgi protectively. His lavender eyes grew wide at the image of the tear stained innocent face, eyes wide and filled with fear. He looked up at Ryou, who mouthed one word that caused him to growl in anger.

_'Akasaki.'_

Mālik sighed, his lips pressed tightly together as he placed a hand on his enlarged stomach. Opening the door fully the Egyptian Akhu wobbled into the room, making his way to the Queen sized bed that the three Hikaris shared.

Grunting slightly as he sat down on the right side of Yūgi, Ryou was on the left, Mālik wrapped a tanned arm around the petite teen's shoulders. Yūgi jumped at the sudden contact. _'He's still scared of being touched,'_ Mālik thought sadly, gently rubbing Yūgi's arm.

"Yūgi…it's not good for you to keep all of this bottled up inside of you. Remember what my therapist said?_'If you keep bottling this up, you could cause serious damage to yourself.'_ Remember that?" Mālik said. Yūgi nodded hesitantly, though Mālik was glad to see that the younger shaking had stopped. "She told me that I was to talk to either her, my sister, Rashid, you, and/or Ryou. And that's what I did. I've come to you guys everyday and cry into your guy's shirts. And when Ryou was raped by the Yakuza, he tried to become a mini me. But every night, he would come in here, and cry like the little girl he is." Mālik said.

Ryou scowled and flipped him the finger, causing Mālik to smile._'Yep. Definitely a mini me.' _His smile widened as he saw Yūgi giggle at his comment and Ryou flipping Mālik off.

"Arigato (_thank you)_ Ryou, M-Mālik. I-I know that I'm...that I'm being a b-big nuisance a-about thi-"

"You're not being a nuisance!" Mālik and Ryou shouted, causing the boy to jump in fright. Mālik took a deep breathe as Ryou started rubbing his back again.

"Gomen (_sorry_) Yūgi. We didn't mean to shout. It's just…your not being a nuisance. You're just trying to cope with this. Darby-sensei said that each victim deals with this in a different way. I was dealing with this by becoming like you and Ryou. I became shy and withdrawn, only talking to you guys, Ishizu and Rashid, and Darby-sensei. For Ry-Ry-"

"Do not call me that!" Ryou cried out in protest, crossing his arms and pouting. Mālik grinned and continued speaking, ignoring the fuming Albino.

"-became more aggressive…more 'out going' I believe is the right term. For you Yūgi, your way of coping is by pretending like nothing has happened in the outside world, but when you come home, reality comes crashing in. It causes you to have nightmares when you sleep, and to start crying over the littlest things. It's only normal Yūgi." Mālik finished a proud smile on his lips.

When silence meet his ears, he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked at the shocked Hikari's that were sitting across from him.

"What?"

"…Who are you and what have you done with Mālik?" Ryou asked. Mālik huffed, slightly offended.

"What? Is it so bad that I've become –slightly – literate?"

"Hai!" came the unanimous response, causing the blonde teen to pout. "You guys are mean."

Yūgi laughed. "Seriously though…how'd you become so…smart?"

Mālik smirked, lavender eyes sparkling with amusement. "You know how I'm learning English right?" Mālik asked. At the nods from the two, he continued. "Well, I was browsing through YouTube looking for more FMA episodes, and yes, it was going to be the English dubbed, I found this American show called 'Dr. Phil'. I put it on, and was like 'OMR! This is so cool!' I just…kept watching it until I was finished with the first two seasons."

Yūgi and Ryou stared at Mālik, their mouths hanging open, looking like fish. Mālik began to laugh at their dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Y-you g-guys look l-like f-fish!" Mālik said in-between his bouts of laughter. Yūgi and Ryou looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Mālik wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped his eyes, before inhaling sharply and placing a hand on his stomach. Yūgi and Ryou were immediately at his side.

"Are you OK?"

"Are the babies coming?"

"Are the boys aright?"

"Is i-"

"I'm fine!" Mālik snapped his hormones raging up. Yūgi and Ryou immediately stopped asking 'twenty questions', twin sheepish looks on their faces. Taking a few deep breaths, Mālik looked up at them, an apologetic, but amused, smile on his face.

"Sorry guys. Hormones are a pain in the ass. But we're fine. The boys decided it would be a good idea to play 'Footsie' with the each other." Mālik said the last part to his stomach, earning a kick in the kidney as a reply.

"Oh…we knew that." Yūgi said sheepishly, ignoring the eye roll Mālik gave him. Yūgi bit his lip, before hesitantly asking, "Hey, can I feel them?"

Yūgi's eyes light up when Mālik nodded. Ryou looked at the youngest Hikari and smiled sadly. All of the tears that Yūgi had been shedding were no longer there, now that Akasaki was no longer in his mind. Ryou's chocolate brown eyes darkened at the thought of Akasaki.

_'That bastard is lucky that I don't have Shadow Magic, or else I would send him to the Shadow Realm for all of eternity.'_ Ryou thought, making sure that his side of the link was closed. Ryou looked up as he heard Yūgi laugh at something Mālik said.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asked his British accent flourishing as he said every word. Mālik shook his head as Yūgi opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't tell him Yūgi! Make 'im suffer!" Mālik whispered loudly. Yūgi laughed, nodding his head.

Ryou's eyebrow's twitched, before smirking in a very un-Ryou-like way.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to tell me Yūgi?" Ryou asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side. He would have looked innocent, had it not been that evil looking smirk on his face. Yūgi gulped.

"H-hai?"

"That seems more like a question then an answer, Yūgi-chan~"

Yūgi gulped again, backing away slowly. The way he pronounced 'chan' made it seem all…evil like. _'Ryou's only uses 'chan' when he's about to-'_

Yūgi never got to finish that thought.

Ryou pounced on the boy, knocking him flat onto the bed. Mālik, who had moved out of the way after reading the Albino's mind, watched in amusement as Ryou began to tickle Yūgi.

"S-stop R-Ryou! Haha! P-please!" Yūgi laughed as he weakly struggled against the teen. "Not until you tell me Yūgi-chan!" Ryou purred, his hands tickling the boy's sides.

"Hahaha! O-OK! Haha! I'll tell you!" Yūgi managed to say. Satisfied, Ryou got off the smaller teen.

Yūgi sat up, grasping for breathe, before glaring at Ryou, who grinned.

"Don't glare Yūgi; you just look even cuter when you do." Mālik said.

Yūgi blushed at being called cute, before taking a deep breath and said "Mālik said that you looked like a lost puppy when you start to think. Then I said 'No, Joey is. Ryou looks like a fluffy bunny that was caught in a windstorm. Then Mālik started to laugh, then I started to, to!"

"You…think I look like a…bunny?" Ryou asked slowly.

Yūgi blushed, but nodded. Ryou continued to stare at Yūgi, making said boy squirm under Ryou's stare.

A small, slightly sad smile crossed onto the white haired teen's face, before a small chuckle escaped his lips. Confused, Yūgi and Mālik looked at each other, before looking at the chuckling Albino.

"Umm…are you OK Ryou?" Mālik asked. Ryou just nodded his head, taking deep breaths to control his breathing.

"Yeah; yeah I'm fine. I-its just that…my Okaa-san (_mother_) used to say that I looked like a bunny before she died." Ryou explained, his eyes filled with joy and sorrow.

Realization flickered across their faces. Yūgi smiled, causing Ryou to chuckle.

"That makes sense!" Yūgi said cheerfully. Mālik nodded before looking at the small alarm clock that sat on the small wooden bed-side table.

"Err…guys. I think we need to get to bed." Mālik said.

Ryou and Yūgi looked at the Egyptian teen, before looking at the clock. Chocolate brown and amethyst eyes widened as they saw the time.

"One fifteen A.M.!" they exclaimed, shock highlighting their voices.

"We've got school tomorrow!" Ryou cried leaping out of the bed, grabbing his pajamas and running into the bathroom to change. Mālik laughed as he shifted so that he was now lying under the covers of the bed. Yūgi got up and ran out of the room, locking the front door and windows before shutting off all the lights. Yūgi came back in just as Ryou came out of the bathroom, leaving the light on.

Yūgi climbed into the middle of the bed as Ryou climbed in besides him. Snuggling in-between the two older Hikari, Yūgi yawned cutely, just now noticing how tired he was.

"G'night Ryou. G'night Mālik," he mumbled sleepily, before leaning down and rubbing Mālik's swollen stomach. "Good night twins." He turned around and rubbing Ryou's flat stomach. "Good night baby." Mālik and Ryou chuckled.

"You're so cute Yūgi." Mālik said.

Yūgi was thankful for the dark of the room, so the two older Lights couldn't see his dark red blush dusting itself on his nose.

"Good night Yūgi, Ryou." Mālik winced as he felt two sharp kicks to his side. "Aha aha, good night to you two."

Ryou smiled.

"Night Yūgi, Mālik. Night trouble makers."

x-(-X-X-)-x

_Don't forget to let us know how you thought it was!_ **We hope that you enjoyed it!**

_If there are any spelling errors, just go ahead and tell us._ **We know we suck at spelling haha.**

_**Check out some of our other works! **_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**The Twins**_


	4. Arc I: Revelations - Hormones& Accidents

_Guten Tag, jeder ein! Wie gehts?_ **As Sapphire just said, Good Day everyone! How are you doing? Here's the third chapter!**

**_Enjoy!_**

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Arc I: Revelations**

**Chapter Three**

_**Hormones and Accidents**_

"Oh dear Ra! Why can't you two let me sleep in for once?" Mālik whispered harshly as he felt one of the twins kick him in the rib cage, jolting the Egyptian teen away from his peaceful dreams. As if answering their mother, both of the twins sharply kicked Mālik's bladder and kidney respectively, causing said owner of kidney and bladder to grimace in pain.

"Kuso _(Shit)_! Alright, I'm up. You win, you little devils" Mālik muttered, as he attempted to get up. Mālik sighed his enlarged stomach hindered his struggles to straighten up. After a few minutes, Mālik finally managed to sit up, panting from the effort.

"When you two show up in three months, I am _so_ going to go on a diet. I miss my old body…" Mālik muttered, rubbing his belly. He chuckled as he felt one of the twins lightly kick his hand in response. Behind him, a small grunt sounded. Blinking his lavender eyes, the platinum blonde turned around, to see the most adorable sight that he had ever laid eyes on.

…Damn you hormones…

Ryou's soft, chocolate brown eyes were closed, his snow white hair messy from tossing and turning as he slept. He was sleeping on his right side, a thin pale arm tucked under the feathered pillow that lay underneath his head; the other arm was casually thrown across Yūgi's petite form.

Said teen was lying on his back; his amethyst colored eyes were closed as he blissfully slept. His tri-colored hair was slightly messy, though not as bad as Ryou's. One arm was resting over Ryou's arm, the other spread out where Mālik had just been laying. His head was resting against Ryou's slightly masculine chest.

Mālik smiled, warmth and love radiating from his very being. It seemed like the Gods had finally let the two younger Hikari's have a full nights sleep for once in a long, long time. It'd been months since any of them had had a full nights sleep. Not since their…attacks, and Mālik getting up at all times of the morning to throw up what little contents was in his stomach. Mālik's attention turned back to the two younger Hikari's, when Yūgi shifted his head, a strand of black hair, tipped with red rose brushed against Ryou's nose.

Ryou scrunched up his nose in annoyance, bringing up a hand to wipe away the hair, before pulling the smallest Hikari closer to his body, sighing in content as he curled around the younger teen. Yūgi whimpered slightly at the sudden movement, before relaxing into Ryou's warm embrace.

After all the Yami's had left for the afterlife, Yūgi had grown from his previous height of one and a quarter meters _(four foot eight inches) _to a just over one and a half meters _(five foot three inches)_. Sure, Yūgi wasn't as tall as Seto or Joey (Mālik didn't think that he'd _ever_ grow that tall), but he was now just a few centimeters shorter then himself and Ryou which, to the petite teen who hadn't grown in over six years, was a vast improvement.

Mālik grimaced as he felt two sharp kicks to his side, signaling that the twins where getting annoyed with their Carrier for sitting there and not getting up and feeding them. Mālik sighed.

"Dear Ra! I hear ya!" he muttered, standing from the bed and waddling into the small bathroom that was across the hall. After relieving himself, the Egyptian teen walked into the small kitchen, and began to look for something to eat. After going through a mental list of food supplies in the cabinets, Mālik grabbed a large jar of crunchy peanut butter, a jar of sweet pickles, vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, two pieces of sweet potato white bread, and a can of tuna. With all of his 'ingredients' in hand, he then proceeded to make himself a sundae sandwich.

"If I wasn't pregnant right now, I'd be running to the bathroom to hurl." Mālik muttered as he scooped out the ice cream and placed it onto the tuna, smashing the piece of bread that had peanut butter and chocolate syrup on it onto the 'sandwich'.

Grinning happily, Mālik took a bite of his creation, looking down at his stomach.

"Happy now?" he asked thickly, his mouth full. He received two sharp kicks to his ribcage, making the Egyptian teen wince at the force. Although he was now rubbing his sore ribcage, the Egyptian teenager grinned in happiness, "Glad to hear it, little ones."

Mālik then waddled over to the living/dining room, plopping down onto the worn down green couch, sighing in content as his heavy weight relieved itself off of his already aching ankles. Sundae sandwich thing still in the small bowl that he had placed it in, Mālik reached his hand into 'The No-Man's Lands' aka the couch, and began to search around. With a small, excited cry, he pulled his hand back up, to reveal a black, universal remote control for the forty-two by thirty-two flat screen TV that his sister and brother-in-law had sent him for his seventeenth birthday.

Clicking the 'on' button on the remote, successfully turning on the TV, Mālik finally saw what time it was.

"You two woke me up at five in the morning?!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping his 'Creation' onto the floor. The twins were silent, as if sensing that their Carrier was pissed off at being up so early. Mālik sighed in disbelief and took another bite of his sandwich, rubbing his stomach gently as he did so.

"Look, I'm not mad at you two. Just a little…shocked that's all. Not used to waking up before Full Houseor SpongeBob is on" Mālik said. Upon feeling Mālik's rough, but gentle touch, the twins cautiously kicked Mālik's hand, causing said teen to laugh. "Yes, yes, I forgive you two. Now how bout we watch the new episode of Fullmetal Alchemist while we're waiting for Full House to come on, hmm?" Mālik asked.

Upon receiving two kicks, Mālik's grinned widened. "Sweet."

x-(-X-X-)-x

"Oh my Ra. That was…certainly unexpected. So, it seems like Ling is the new Greed. Well, Ryou's gonna be happy that Greed's back in the picture, even if it _is_ that idiot Ling." Mālik said, taking a bite of his fourth chocolate bar. As if agreeing with him, one of the twins kicked Mālik in his kidney, causing said teen to wince.

"OK seriously? What is this 'Kick Carrier day?'" Mālik cried out, throwing his hands in the air. Another kick, this time to his ribcage, from one of the twins had Mālik sighing in defeat. "I am _so_ going to have a fricken bruise there."

Mālik picked up the remote to put on another episode of FMA, when the alarm clock in the three Hikari's room blared out _'__Awake and Alive' _by Skillet. A strangled cry sounded out, before a loud 'THUMP' resonated through out the small apartment, closely followed by a loud stream of curses in English.

Blinking in shock and slight amusement, Mālik sat up and walked into the small room that the three teens occupied, and was met with a…interesting sight.

x-(-X-X-)-x

Weak sunlight peeked through moth-eaten curtains, illuminating the small room. Silently, it crept across the room, bypassing the small desk that had numerous of books on Ancient Egypt, Mathematics, Ancient Japan, and linguistics. It climbed up the queen-sized bed, before drapping across the two still figures that laid there, blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

The first figure was a boy, about seventeen years old. His snow white hair fell gracefully across his pale, slightly narrowed, but aristocratic face, making the sleeping teenager look younger. If his chocolate brown eyes were open, his hair would have made his eyes look bigger then they really are, more innocent. His arms were wrapped around a smaller figure that slept blissfully on.

The second figure (also a boy) with tri-colored hair lay on his side, his smaller body pressed up close to the slightly older boy's body for warmth. Amethyst orbs were closed; the boy was fast asleep. The boy looked to be about ten years old, but was actually 16 years old.

Both teens chest rose and fell as the breathed deeply in their sleep, not willing to leave the arms of Morpheus.

Neither were aware of what was about to come.

_I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right now!  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_I'm at war with the wor-_

Chocolate brown eyes cracked open as Skillet, an American band that Mālik was fond of, blasted from the beat up alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. Turning his head to the side, Ryou glared at the clock with absolute hatred, as if hoping that the clock would spontaneously combust. When it didn't, the white haired teenager reached over to shut it off; forgetting all about how part of the queen-sized bed was broken, and that any weight that was put on that side, the bed would collapse.

"Sia! _(Shit!)_"Ryou's yelp echoed around the small room as the bed collapsed. Besides him, Yūgi's eyes snapped open in panic as, for just a second, he was suspended in mid air, before crashing onto the now broken bed. His arms flailed a bit as he tried to move the blankets off of him. This attempt failed, getting the poor teen tangled up.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Mālik popped his head in, blinking as he saw a still cursing Ryou sitting cross legged on the floor next to the bed, his white hair messy with sleep, and an oddly shifting pile of blankets on the edge. Mālik easily concluded that that lump was most likely Yūgi. Stifling the, slightly hysterical, laughter that threatened to come up, Mālik cautiously asked, "Is everything okay in here?"

Ryou looked up, glaring at the older Hikari. "Does it look okay?" he snapped. With another few grumbles, the albino stood quickly, only to teeter unsteadily on his feet, his pale face gaining a hint of green. Slapping his hand over his mouth, the albino ran out of the room to the small bathroom. A few seconds later, the sound of retching could be heard. Mālik winced in sympathy, grateful that he was out of the horrid first trimester. Turning his attention back to the still trapped Yūgi, Mālik chuckled as he walked up to the broken bed.

"Need some help Yūgi?" Mālik asked. A muffled 'Hai, please' was heard from the small Hikari, causing the grin that was on the older boy's face to widen. Bending down slightly, Mālik grabbed an edge of the blanket and pulled. A muffled 'eep!' was heard as the blanket was pulled away, unwrapping the petite teen.

Yūgi blinked his amethyst eyes rapidly and looked up, smiling as he saw the slightly crazed Hikari looking down at him, an amused look on his face.

"Arigato Mālik!" Yūgi said as he picked himself off the floor. Looking around, Yūgi noticed that Ryou wasn't in the room. "I'm gonna take a wild guess; Ryou's in the bathroom again?" Yūgi quarried dryly, just as the sound of retching sounded again. Mālik nodded, smiling weakly.

"Got it in one, Yūgi." Mālik wiped a fake tear from his face, his voice turning into a sarcastic whimsical tone. "Ah, the good ol' days. Waking up early to attend to the great porcelain God, sacrificing my meager meals to It every few hours." He sniffled. "I don't miss it at all!"

Yūgi laughed, before, he too, started to turn a light shade of green. Mālik noticed, and, as quickly as he could, turned around and grabbed a nearby wastebasket, all but shoving it into they youngest Hikari's hands. Yūgi looked up gratefully, before tucking his head into the wastebasket and emptying the contents of his stomach. Mālik sighed and walked out of the room, gently rubbing his large stomach to ease the sudden nausea.

Just because he was well passed that stage didn't mean he couldn't throw up.

Padding into their small kitchen, he grabbed Ryou and Yūgi's special tea cups from the cupboard and set them on the counter, filling their red teapot with more water to boil. With practiced ease, he dumped two scoops of the herbal morning sickness remedy that Ishizu had given him into the cups, before sitting down on a nearby stool.

Sometimes, Mālik was insanely grateful that his sister had regained her own memories of Ancient Egypt. This was one of those times.

When the pot finally boiled, he set the crossword puzzle he had been playing down and poured the hot water into the cups, quickly setting a timer for six minutes.

After covering the top of the mugs with a plate, he quickly waddled down the hallway towards the bathroom. Poking his head through, he grimaced slightly at the sight of the white haired teen curled around the porcelain god, sweat trickling down his pinched face.

"You alright Ry?" Mālik asked, violet eyes concerned and sympathetic.

Ryou looked up and shot the teen a weak smile. "Hai, I'm fine," he replied weakly, chocolate orbs tired. "I think I'm almost done."

Mālik nodded and stepped in, gently placing the wet rag over Ryou's face. "Good, well, I'm going to check up on Yūgi. You're tea is almost done steeping, so I'll bring it in in a minute." Ryou shook his head.

"No, I'm going to take my shower after this. Just keep it out there." the white haired Hikari said, his voice scratchy and rough from the previous vomiting stint. Mālik nodded. "Sure, and I'll bring you your clothes and set them on the counter."

"Arigato Mālik,(_thanks_)," Ryou said as Mālik gently shut the screen door. Mālik chuckled as he turned around and entered their shared room. He once again winced in sympathy when he saw that, like Ryou, Yūgi's head was buried in a trash can, the smell of vomit thickening the air.

"How you feeling, Yūgi?" Mālik asked as he passed Yūgi to grab Ryou's clothes from the small closet.

The amethyst eyed boy gave the Egyptian teenager a small twirl of his hand in answer, though did not bother to lift his head from the trash can. Mālik chuckled softly, pulling out Ryou and Yūgi's school clothes – he was already there, so why not? – from their respective sides of the closet, before closing the Maple wood door and making his way over to the large dresser. Like the closet, each Hikari had their own set of drawers or space for the things that couldn't hang up. Opening the middle drawer that was labeled 'Ryou' in beautiful old Victorian cursive gold lettering and grabbed out a pair of socks and underwear, before doing the same for Yūgi's. Yūgi's drawer had his name scrawled beautifully in Algerian lettering, colored a deep amethyst color, while Mālik's drawer had his name written in pale lavender hieroglyphs.

"Good to know. Anyway, Ryou called dibs on the first shower and I made you guys some of the morning sickness tea Nee-san (_Big Sister_) made for me." Mālik informed the younger, who shot him a grateful look on his otherwise green face.

"A-arigato Mālik." Yūgi murmured, wiping his mouth with one of his sleeves, grimacing in disgust as the smell of the vomit permeated his nose. "Yuck."

Mālik rolled his eyes, tossing a towel at the younger's face. "That's really gross Yūgi."

"I know." Came the reply, prompting the older teen to once again roll his eyes as he strolled out of the room.

"Ryou, here are your clothes!" Mālik called, opening the door to the bathroom so he could set the clothes on the sink.

"Arigato Mālik!" Ryou said, poking his snow white hair out from behind the shower curtain. Mālik waved him off and wobbled back into the kitchen to stir his Otouto's tea. Rashid had brought over some organic honey the other day that had tasted divine in his spinach chocolate milk yesterday.

…

"FUCK YOU HORMONES!"

x-(-X-X-)-x

After spending a good three to five minutes raging about his hormones – which had promptly led to a crying/hysterical fit/blank fit – the Egyptian teenager gingerly set himself on the sofa, propping his feet up onto feet pillow that rested on the glass coffee table. Ryou had finally grown tired of having the older boy remove his feet, and had promptly bought the platinum blonde a foot pillow. Later on, Mālik had silently praised the gods after the twins had stared to develop more, as his ankles had decided that they wanted to be beach balls instead of ankles.

He cocked his head to the side when he heard feet padding softly against the wooded floor of their living room, grinning softly when he saw Yūgi emerging sleepily from the hallway. His dark blue, star covered pj's rustled softly against his skin as he shuffled towards the older Egyptian. Black, gold, and red tipped, shoulder length hair swished as the Japanese teenager plopped himself down besides Mālik, tea in hand, and leaned heavily against him.

"How can you be awake this early in the morning?" Yūgi muttered, blearily glaring as the Egyptian chuckled, wrapping a lightly muscled arm around Yūgi's shoulders.

"I grew up in the desert, Yūgi; I'm used to waking up at ungodly hours, even if I _did_ live underground for the most part of my life."

Yūgi just shot the older male another glare, sipping slowly at his tea, before turning his attention back to the TV. "What's on?"

"Good Morning Japan. Everything else is for the younger ones." Mālik replied. "However, there are new episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist on the DVR, and a new Duel Monsters Tournament that we missed as well."

Yūgi perked up, amethyst orbs looking at Ryou with interest. "Oh? Who were the contestants?"

"A child prodigy by the name of Marufuji Ryo versus Nosaka Miho."

"Huh. I didn't know Ribbon-chan played Duel Monsters." Yūgi mused. Mālik blinked.

"You know her?"

"Hai _(yes)_. She used to live next door before her kaa-san _(Mother)_ died of cancer about...six years ago now. When Melody-kaa-san, Ribbon-chan's kaa-san, died, she went to go live with her Tou-san in Tokyo." Yūgi's lips twitched in remembrance. "We used to get into all sorts of trouble when I first moved in with Jiji-san _(Grandpa)_, as we always liked to run around." Yūgi snickered, eyes wicked with amusement.

"There was this one time Ribbon-chan was staying with Jiji-san and I, as Melody-kaa-san had to go on a business trip to America – she was a salesperson, you see. Jiji-san wasn't able to close the Kame Shop as it was last minute, so he was forced to have us in the store. About...maybe two hours in, Ribbon-chan and I got _really_ bored, so we decided that it would be funny following Jiji-san around and switch everything up. He didn't realize that it was us who was moving around the merchandise for over three hours, and the only reason why he did was because I accidentally fell when moving some of the puzzles to a different shelf."

Yūgi sighed in fond remembrance at the look of outraged disbelief and pride that had fought its way across the older males face. Mālik sat next to him, snickering as he imagined the scene.

"Kami, it was _awesome_."

"What was awesome?" Ryou asked as he walked out of the hallway, a small trail of steam rising off of his body as he rubbed his hair dry.

Yūgi started and looked over his shoulder at the British teenager. "Gah! Ryou, don't scare me like that!"

Ryou chuckled. "Gomen Yūgi."

"No your not."

"You're right; I'm not." He paused in mock thoughtfulness. "Is that a bad thing?" Yūgi shook his head and stood, placing a small kiss on Mālik's cheek as the teen replied to Ryou's mock-question.

"Yūgi, we should hide! Ry's turning into a sociopath!" the blonde said in mock horror, laughing when the albino just flipped him off.

"Urusai _(Shut up)_, Mālik."

Yūgi rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, depositing his mug onto the counter after rinsing it. "Ry, is it my turn or yours for dishes duty?"

"Yours, Yūgi. I'm cooking today." The Albino replied. Yūgi nodded, saying, "Hai, _(Right)_ I remember now." before walking towards the bathroom.

"Neh, Yūgi, are you going in for a shower, or are you going to be using the whole bathing function?" the British teenager questioned as he deposited his dirty pajamas and towel into the laundry basket. Yūgi absently made a mental note to do laundry later on.

"Just the shower; we woke up a bit later than usual, so I'm just going to have to skip it right now." The smaller teen sighed wistfully. "Maybe I'll take one after school."

Ryou grinned. "That seems like a great idea. I know that I could use a good soak pretty soon, and I'm sure that Mālik would appreciate it as well."

"Hai, _(yeah)_ that's what I was thinking!"

Ryou laughed and ruffled Yūgi's hair, easily dodging the playful swipe the younger sent him. "Alright, well hurry up than; I'll go cook us something to eat. How does grilled mackerel, Kansai style dashimaki _(grilled) _egg and tofu in kaminabe _(paper pot)_ sound?"

Yūgi's face lit up as he grinned and nodded, black, gold and rose red locks flapping at the force. "Hai, arigato _(Yes, thank you) _Ryou! Ano, can I have sugar in mine instead of soy sauce?" was the reply. Ryou laughed again, nodding at the request, as he excited their bedroom, while Yūgi stepped into the bathroom, the door swishing softly as it closed.

Carefully stripping down, Yūgi gently folded his clothes and set them besides the door, adding his school uniform to the self of soaps and hand towels. Grabbing a towel, the teenager started to walk towards his washing kit, when he saw a sight that caused his stomach to sink in the mirror.

Yūgi's body was still thin, though not as much as he used to be. He'd probably gained a few pounds or so over the last few months, mostly because of the baby. His face was drawn and pale, making him look younger then he was. His eye's showed innocence, but at the same time, they showed wisdom, pain, sadness, and a bit of resentment. A long, ragged scar trailed down from his left collar bone down to his belly button; one of two things that remained from where Akasaki had raped Yūgi.

With a sad sigh, the young Japanese teen quickly gathered his bathing supplies and began to wash. If there was one redeemable quality about their shabby little apartment, it was their onsen _(bath house)_. There were only two shower heads, though that was fine with all three of the teenagers. Even though he had been living in Japan for almost three years, the poor English teen was still not used to bathing with others.

Though the teen was just fine with getting into the large tube with them, which easily fit all three of them comfortably, with enough room to add one more person.

Yūgi sighed as the hot water from the shower head cascaded down his aching back before he vigorously scrubbed at his long hair. His stomach was beginning to settle the longer he stayed, and, as his eyes started to slid shut, the teenager decided that he would spend just a few extra minutes inside.

x-(-X-X-)-x

"Neh, Ry, how was the wake up call this morning?" Mālik said, smirking slightly. Ryou glared at the snickering Egyptian and smacked him upside his head, prompting the platinum blonde to bark out a laugh.

"Hai, hai _(Okay, okay)_! Jeez, I'm sorry" Mālik laughingly appeased, rubbing his head. "Damn! You've got a hell of a punch there, Ry." Ryou's answering grin was wide and wickedly sharp.

"Learned from the best."

"Who, me? Aw, I'm touched Ry." Mālik said, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Hell no, not you. I learned from the bullies, my father, and of course, Ba- the Thief King" Ryou said. His brown eyes darkened at the near slip up, glazing over in pain and hurt. Mālik blinked when the white haired teen muttered something under his breath and went into the kitchen, rummaging around in the cupboards. Shrugging, Mālik picked up the remote, intent on watching more TV.

It was as the smells of breakfast began to fully penetrate the small, two bedroom, one bath apartment that Mālik heard it, and paused his show when a soft beeping sound emitted from somewhere.

Curiosity getting the better of the oldest Hikari, Mālik looked around, lavender orbs flickering over every possible source, before settling on Yūgi's laptop; a neon green light blinking on the corner. A wicked smile crept onto the teenagers face as he slowly set the remote back down.

"Oh goody!," Mālik's voice was cheerful, with a hint of mischievous, as he said this, instantly making Ryou weary as he placed a plate of breakfast in front of Mālik.

"Nani _(what)_?"

"I think Yūgi has a new e-mail," Mālik explained, reaching down, mentally grumbling about how hard it was because of his enlarged stomach, and grabbed the amethyst colored laptop with the kanji for '_Not gonna Grow Up_' stuck to the lid. Mālik snickered when he saw the words, lavender orbs glittering in amusement and exasperated fondness.

It had been an April Fool's joke from Mālik, the older teen making fun of the fact that the poor tri-colored teen wasn't going to grow another meter, but Yūgi had loved it and plastered it on his laptop. Of course, shortly after that, Yūgi was found to be singing the song all around the house in English as loudly as he could.

For such a small person, Yūgi had a damn good pair of lungs.

Quickly typing in Yūgi's password – six 'L's, the year he was born in, and the initials of his name – the teenager impatiently waited for the main screen to load, taking a bit of his breakfast as he did so. Since all three of the Hikari's lived together, they basically shared everything that they had, including laptops, phones, clothes – not boxers though, they didn't share those – food, drinks, the like, and as such, it was just common sense that they knew each others passwords for various things.

Mālik smiled sadly when the screen popped up, showing a picture of all the Hikari's, the Yami's, Seto, Joey, Atem, Mai, Valon, Ishizu, Rashid, even Mokuba and Serenity were there. The picture was of Rashid and Ishizu's wedding, where everything was peaceful; everyone was happy. Nothing had happened to ruin the moment.

The picture had been taken shortly after the Yami's had come back, back when the Hikari's had still been innocent (well, as innocent as someone like _Mālik_ could be); when none of them had been ignored.

Chasing away those thoughts, least they lead to darker musings, Mālik easily navigated his way to opening the web browser, and clicking into Yūgi's e-mail, the plus one showing that the Egyptian had been right. Knowing that Yūgi wouldn't mind, the platinum blonde opened the message. His lavender eyes scanned the screen quickly, a slow grin making its way across his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dear Yūgi, Ryou, and Mālik,_

_Hey guys! How r u? Jiddo _(Grandpa)_just taught me how two use the computer and the thing called an email so don't b alarmed if I spell words wrong!_

_Egypts wonderful right now and im having truble trying to rember tht im not in the past anymore. Nothing has changed all tht much. Sure the citys r bigger, nd there r mor people but the buildings r still the same. Well some of them r. Im really glad that Jiddo decided to take me wit him to the dig site. Do you realize how many tings ive found that I rember usin myself? Honestly it feels like only a few months hve passed, not five thousand yers._

_Oh listen two me im rambling. Sorry. Anyways Jiddo and I think tht we had just discovered dear Ra hat word just changed when I typed it mine or Yami's tomb. I wouldn't mind finding Yamis tomb, wat wit tht bastards been doing two u guys but if its mine dear Ra now that will be creepy!_

_Jiddos been doing well although he keeps saying that hes two old four this but we all know that he loves it._

_So along with the computer and the email Jiddo nd Profeser Hawkins showed me how two use something called a web cam nd a website Skype. _

_Im going 2 try it out at like 2:00 my time which in your time it should be like 7ish. I dont no but Ill sign on right now. E-mail me back nd when I figure out two reply Ill reply!_

_Sincerely_

_Atem Sennen_

_Ex-Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Kehmet _

_P.S. I'm ex_pharaohofegypt)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mālik chuckled under his breath, lavender eyes glittering in amusement as he read over the mistakes the former pharaoh made. Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"There is something wrong with Atem," Ryou deadpanned, looking at Atem's signature. Mālik continued to snickered as he quickly signed into his Skype and sent out on invite for ex_pharaohofegypt. A few minutes later, the invite was accepted and Atem's tanned face popped up onto the screen.

It was dark outside, a light peeking out to the side, un-doubtly a lantern was probably hanging there. Even though it was about 2 o'clock their in Cairo, Atem looked like it was in the middle of the afternoon; his crimson eyes were shining with excitement, and a deep knowledge that only the ex-Pharaoh could have.

"_**Good morning Mālik, Ryou. May Ra's light bless you upon this day. Where is Yūgi at?"**_ Atem asked, his baritone voice sounding static-y.

"Morning Atem; May Ra's Light bless you as well. Yūgi's in the shower at the moment," Ryou said, taking a sip of his tea.

"_**Ah, that makes sense. My Ra, I would love to have a pressurized shower right now."**_

"Why? What's wrong with- oh that's right. You're not living in a hotel right now, are you? You're staying in one of the tents at the site" Mālik said.

Atem nodded, sighing wistfully. _**"**__**Unfortunately, that is correct. Though I did live for seventeen years without pressurized showers, and only the Nile or the slaves/servants bringing up water for the daily cleansing, after all. Looking back, I'm very thankful that we took baths every morn; many of the soldiers stank like Osiris had risen the dead again." **_Atem shook his head sadly, dramatically shuddering at the thought of his soldiers stench, causing Ryou and Mālik to laugh. _**"**__**So how is everything in Japan?"**_

"Pretty good. The twins have been moving around a lot _– __OUCH! – _like now." Mālik glared at his stomach where the twins were kicking. Atem and Ryou laughed at their friend's discomfort, promoting the Egyptian teenager to stick his tongue out at them.

"_**Have you thought of any names for them yet? Usually the mother would have begun the prayers to the Gods by now. However, I believe that in Modern Times, you do not pray for the Gods to send you the name of the child or children, correct?"**_ Atem was slightly bewildered by this, though understood why they didn't anymore. Mentally, the reborn Pharaoh heaved a long suffering sigh. Honestly, modern day parents were so strange.

Mālik grimaced, rubbing a calloused hand against his hard stomach. "Aha _(yes)_, you're correct. Now a days, we just Google baby names and look through books until we've found ones we like. I've thought of a few, but I'm still undecided."

"_**Well, let's hear them then," **_Atem said, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Let's hear what?" an innocent and child like voice called out. Mālik and Ryou turned around, and saw Yūgi drying off his tri-colored hair. "Hi Atem!"

"_**Greetings Yū Ra's light bless you upon this day.**_**"**

"Ohayo Gozaimasu _(Good morning) _Yūgi. Atem finally got it through his thick brain on how to use an e-mail-"

"_**I request that you 'shut up' as they say, Mālik. You would have difficulty as well if you were originally from Ancient Egypt."**_ Atem interrupted.

"And to you as well Atem," Yūgi replied to Atem cheerfully, skillfully ignoring the pout Mālik sent the ex-Pharaoh. Mālik smiled and rolled his eyes, causing Yūgi to giggle as he took a bit of his breakfast. "_Anyways, _he finally figured out how to use his e-mail and Jiddo _(Grandpa)_ taught him how to use his web cam. So he e-mailed you, and maybe us, but I'm kinda too lazy to check, but back to the subject, we are now currently talking to Atem. He asked me what some of the ideas that I've got for the twin's names." Mālik finished.

Yūgi blinked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity, and sat down next to Ryou. "I didn't know you were searching for names."

"What do you think I do all day when you and Ryou are at school or at work?" Mālik asked, slightly exasperated.

Yūgi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his black and red colored hair. "Umm…watch Dr. Phil or FMA, and/or eat us out of house and home?"

Atem and Ryou laughed as Mālik stuck up his middle finger at the boy.

"Okay, so yes, I might do that, but seriously. That does get boring when you continue watching the same episodes over and over, over and over, over and over, over and over, and over and OVER again."

"_**We get it Mālik. You do other things then eat them out of house and home. Now, what were the names that you were thinking of?" **_Atem asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something like Khai, Meti, Amen, Heru, Akio, Miki, Yuki, and then there's Yuugi, with two 'u's and Ryo with no 'u'." Mālik said, counting off on his fingers. The others stared at the blonde Hikari.

"You're going to name one of your kids after me?" Yūgi asked, slightly touched. Mālik's face turned a slight reddish color.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you guys have been with me the entire time an' all. I was also gonna ask Atem if I could borrow his name for one of the boys middle name."

"Wow." Ryou said.

"_**Oh...s-sure Mālik, I would be honored to lend you my name. You do know what my name means in my language, do you not?" **_Atem asked. Atem sighed when he saw the blank expressions on their faces. _**"**__**In the ancient language, my name meant mythical great god of Annu." **_Atem said. The others looked at him.

"Really? I didn't know that" Yūgi said. Atem nodded.

"_**I did not either. That is, until I got to the afterlife. My Sitto, Grandmother, told me that. Evil, nasty, vile women she was."**_ Atem said, shuddering.

Mālik laughed at Atem's look. "What's so wrong with your Grandmother?"

"_**What is wrong with her? What is**_**not**___**wrong with her? Sitto was like Egypt's Bloody Mary. She killed over one hundred thousand men, women, and children just for **_**looking**___**at her!"**_ Atem shuddered again._** "**__**I can not say that I honestly miss her at all." **_

Everyone laughed at the ex-Pharaoh's discomfort. _**"**__**Aha, aha laugh at my misfortune, young ones. I still have to send in my report to Osiris; maybe I will see if Osiris will let me bring her back just so she can talk to you guys."**_Atem threatened, causing the others to laugh harder. Atem rolled his eyes before cocking his head as a thought came to the five-thousand year old teen.

"_**Yūgi, Ryou? What time does your school start?"**_

Horrified looks crossed the younger Hikari's faces, their wide eyes snapping to the digital Kuriboh wall clock so fast, it nearly gave Atem and Mālik whiplash from just watching.

"No! It's seven forty-five!" they shouted, bolting from the couch, grabbing their shoes, backpacks, and blue school coats before running out the door. Atem and Mālik blinked slightly in shock.

Silence rang about the small living room before;

"_**Well, I believe that it was a good thing that I said something then, aha **__(yes)__**?"**_ Atem said, amusement dancing in his crimson orbs.

Mālik nodded in agreement. "They've been doing better, did you know that?" Atem looked at the platinum blonde Hikari, curiosity and an underlying hint of sadness in his deep crimson gaze. "I'm actually surprised on the rate that Yūgi's recovered. To me, it's almost as if he's done this before."

"_**I would certainly have hope that Yūgi has not gone through this before." **_Atem said, cringing at the mere thought. Mālik nodded absently, hesitating slightly, before resolving his determination.

"Me neither Atem. Me neither." Mālik sighed and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "Yugi's just too...he's just too _innocent_ for this shit to have happened, ya know? And it _kills _me that it did. I just...just-"

"_**I know, Mālik, for I feel the same. In my time, Yūgi would have been one of the Blessed Children of the Gods, and would be training under the High Priests and Priestess for his Gift. My father and, in extension, myself and Sheut, would have treated him with the utmost respect and praise." **_Atem smiled a bit, before shaking his head. _**"**__**I am grateful that the Gods have given me this chance to meet you all." **_

Mālik grinned and touched the screen with gentle fingers. "Me too Atè. Our meeting might not have been one of the best, but...in the end, I think that everything will work out."

Atem's eyebrow rose. _**"**__**You believe that you and the others will get back with my brother and the other two?" **_Mālik nodded.

"Aha. Atè, they are our Darkness; our other half. One day, we will reconnect, of that I am sure. It will be a long and trying process, but we will one day be with them. If its not that of lovers, it will be as friends. You should know this well, Atè. After all, you are still searching for you're One, are you not?"

Atem gave the blonde a rueful grin, and nodded, his hair, so like Yūgi's, but different at the same time, swishing softly in his low pony tail. _**"**__**Aha, you are correct, my friend. In a way, I understand what you say, but I do not like it all the same. What my brother, the Thief, and the Keeper have done to you three is unforgivable, and it will take me much time to forgive them." **_Atem gave a rueful chuckle. _**"**__**To be honest, I am still amazed that you three had forgiven me as well. But, as you have said many a time, that is the Way of the Light."**_

Mālik's eyes shone in amusement. "We would not be of the Light if we did not Forgive. We will never Forget, but we will Forgive."

Atem smiled at Mālik, and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it and looking curiously over his shoulder when he heard his name being called out. _**"**__**Ah, I am afraid that I must take my leave, Mālik. It seems that we've finally gotten to the inner traps of the tomb. We will speak again, aha?"**_

Mālik grinned. "Aha Atem. Be careful, got it Atè? None of us want you to get hurt." Atem laughed, no trace of the earlier sadness in his eyes. _**"**__**I promise, young one, on the Souls of my Ancestors. Fair thee well, Mālik; may the Gods watch over you and yours." **_

"Fair thee well, my Pharaoh; may the Gods watch over you and yours as well."

x-(-X-X-)-x

"Come on Ryou! We can still make it!" Yūgi panted, dashing through the throngs of people who stood between him and the school.

Behind him, Ryou panted lightly as he speed walked after the energetic teen. Since he was further along then Yūgi was, he had to take it easier then the teen, who was still calling out to the Albino. "I'm coming Yūgi!" Ryou's voice was breathless as the older teen ran behind, a dribble of sweat streaking down past his right eye.

Yūgi paused at the breathless tone of the albino's voice. Yes, they had been running, but Yūgi wasn't nearly as breathless as Ryou was. The tri-colored teen grimaced slightly and slowed his pace, the near stumbling form of his Aniki gracelessly pulling to a stop besides the smaller teen. Ishizu's voice rang though his head, mentally chiding him for running while he was Carrying, though he easily shrugged it off.

"Gomen ne _(I'm sorry)_, Ryou. I forgot that you were further along then me," Yūgi apologized sheepishly. Ryou gave a breathless laugh, wrapping his left arm around the petite boy's shoulders. "It's okay Yūgi. I did the same thing, until I started to cramp a little."

Yūgi grinned up at the older teen, giving him a quick, one-armed hug. "Still, gomen for running. Anyways, we still need to hurry; I really, _really_ don't want to get another detention from Darby-sensei."

Ryou turned slightly pale as he remembered the last time that they had to have detention with the mousy old woman who was their homeroom sensei. The albino shuddered. "Agreed. Plus, with the way that my stomach – and un-doubtly yours too – has been acting about it, I seriously do _not_ want to clean out the-"

"Don't say it!" Yūgi cried, dramatically clamping his hand over his ears, face turning slightly green at the thought. Ryou grimaced, but laughed all the same, amusement sparkling in his chocolate brown orbs.

"Hai, hai I won't say it" Ryou exclaimed, before paling slightly when they heard the five-minute warning bell.

"Kuso _(Crap!)_! Hurry Yūgi! Hurry!" With that said, Ryou and Yūgi started to run/speed walk into the large, two-story school building.

The building was an older one, having been originally built as a local hospital for the village, and proudly shown its ancient roots in the arcs and styles. There were only a total of twenty three classrooms, and was able to house over seven hundred students, though more oft than not, Domino High only held about five to six hundred at a time. Many students claim that the ghosts of those who had died still haunted the halls of the building as yōkai _(demon/spirits)_.

Yūgi never truly believed that any of the yōkai haunted the building, though he always made sure to have a few shikigami _(Spirit Talismans)_ on him. Just in case, of course.

They quickly dashed through the locker rooms, stopping only long enough to switch shoes, as they ran towards the classroom. Both slowed to walk as the neared it, smoothing out their uniforms before calmly walking into the classroom. Ryou took a quick peak at the clock, grinning when he saw that they only had about two minutes to spare before the final bell rang. Only a few people looked up when they entered, curious to see who had come in, though were quickly ignored. Everyone had pretty much either forgotten about them, or simply hated the two and ignored them, which was both a blessing and a curse to the boys.

The youngest Hikaris quickly walked to the back of the room towards their seats, making sure to keep their heads low. While some had forgotten them, there were still the occasional bully who deemed them easy enough targets.

Sitting down at their desks, the two took out their black, composition notebooks and pens, setting them in the corner of their desk, before grabbing something to keep them occupied before their Sensei came in. Yūgi was about half-way through drawing a scene from the eighteenthchapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ryou pointing out details that he had missed, when the screen door opened again. Curious, Yūgi and Ryou looked up, only to wince and duck down, instantly wishing that they hadn't.

In walked Yami, Akefia, Marik, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Duke, and Téa. Akefia and Marik were laughing at something that Joey had done, the blonde Japanese-American teenager seething with rage and embarrassment; the only thing that was keeping him from attacking the two was Seto, who had a gentle, but firm, hold on his arm. Duke and Tristan were walking next to each other, slightly tense, though at the same time, at ease as they joked with each other.

It was obvious to others that the two were in love with each other, but as both boys were as dense as a rock, neither noticed it. Téa had her bony arms around Yami's waist, smiling happily. Yami was also smiling, although if anyone had been looking close enough, they would have seen that the ex-Pharaoh was uncomfortable.

Téa's dark, cyan blue eye's flickered over towards Yūgi and Ryou, her face contorting into hatred and disgust, before she looked away, face once again smooth and joyful, laughing at Joey's discomfort.

Yūgi and Ryou looked at each, their eyes sad. It had been Téa who had started to spread rumors around the school, saying that Mālik, Ryou, and Yūgi were all yariman _(sluts/whores). _Her spiteful words that spread the hurtful rumors that they did drugs, which was the current 'rumor of the week'.

It had been thanks to those rumors that the three Hikari's had been raped.

The two boys gave each tight, comforting smiles, Ryou grasping and squeezing Yūgi's thin hand before releasing it to put away his book as the final bell rang. Yūgi had just finished putting away his art supplies when Darby-sensei, a rather mousy looking woman with graying red hair, walked in, holding her rather large attendance book. According to various stories from students who's parents were taught under Darby-sensei, the book held all of the names of every student she had in her teaching years in it.

She had yet to confirm or deny the stories.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu _(Good morning),_ class," Darby-sensei said, her voice slightly monotonous.

"Gozaimasu, Darby-sensei," most of the class chorused, though some of the 'cooler' students didn't.

"Please take out your homework from last night and set it out on your desk, while I take attendance," Darby-sensei said. The sound of rustling paper was heard as the students grabbed their assignments.. Yūgi was bending down to grab his assignment from his school bag, absently hopping he'd but it in there, when a yellow piece of notebook paper hit him in the head. Blinking in surprise, he grabbed the paper and sat up, curiosity swimming in his amethyst eyes as he set his homework onto the corner of the desk.

"Addams."

"Here."

"Anderson."

"Here."

_/Ryou, Mālik, someone just threw me a note./ _Yūgi said, opening the link to talk to his brothers. Surprise filtered through the link.

"Bachmen."

"Present ma'am."

_/Really? Whose it from?/_ Ryou asked.

_/I don't know./_ Yūgi said, opening up the note. He paled as he read the note.

_\What does it say Yūgi?\_ Mālik asked curiously.

_/It's from Téa…she...she said;__'__Stay away from them, you damn queers. Your not wanted here, so you should leave, just like your little whore-toy, Mālik, did.' –T.G._/

"Bakura."

"Present." Ryou replied out loud, ignoring the sidelong look Akefia sent his way.

_\God damn that ijiwaru uso tsuki _(bitchy liar)_! Why can't she just leave us alone!\ _Mālik practically shouted, causing the other Hikari's to wince slightly. _\And I'm not a whore-toy!\_

_/I agree with you Mālik. We haven't done anything. However, I just think she's jealous./ _Ryou replied.

"Gunther?"

"G'day Darby-sensei."

"Hiroshima? Hiroshima?"

"Hiroshima's Okaa-san gave birth to his little sister last night, Darby-sensei," a girl with vibrant blonde hair said. "He told me that he wasn't going to be coming so he can help his Kaa-san."

"Very well, Arigato Uryuu. Hunter?"

"Here sensei."

_/Jealous? How?/_ Yūgi echoed, generally curious.

_/I think she's jealous that the three of us know more about Yami, Marik, and Akefia, even Atem, then she does, and that we're also the only ones that Atem told where he was going after he and Jiji-san left./_

_\That does make sense. She still needs to leave us alone though.\ _Mālik muttered. Yūgi and Ryou stifled a laugh as the pregnant Hikari mentally pouted.

_/Did you miss Malcolm in the Middle again?/_ Yūgi asked.

"Manson?"

"She caught the flu Darby-sensei."

"Arigato Morgan. Mūto?"

"Present Sensei." Yūgi said aloud.

_/Or was it Criminal Minds?/_ Ryou added cheekily.

_\I missed Malcolm in the Middle. Criminal Minds isn't on until nine.\_ Mālik replied, sighing despondently.

_/Oh…I knew that/_ Ryou said.

_/\No you didn't./\ _Mālik and Yūgi said at the same time. Ryou mentally stuck out his tongue, before he blocked the two. Yūgi and Mālik burst out laughing.

_/Got to go Mālik. Darby-sensei is handing out our assignments./_

_\Okay. See you guys at lunch.\_

_/Ja ne _(See you later)_Mālik!/ _Yūgi said, before he too, blocked the older Hikari. Yūgi looked up at his sensei, who was talking about space and Earth's rotationor something like that.

'_Yay…science is Homeroom today.'_Yūgi thought with disappointment, even as he began to scribble away at his notebook. He had to ace all of his tests to get into college, after all.

x-(-X-X-)-x

"Kami _(God/Gods)_, I seriously hate Uzumaki-sensei'spop quizzes" Ryou grumbled under his breath, harshly shutting his shoe locker. Yūgi laughed but nodded all the same. "That's only because you suck at Web Design."

"Yeah, so?" Ryou defended.

"Jeez, you're so hormonal right now" Yūgi chided playfully as he rolled his eyes, standing from where he had been sitting. The tri-colored teen swung his bag over his shoulder, absently tucking a lock of black gold hair behind a slightly pointed ear, before walking out of the building.

Ryou sighed and rubbed his stomach discreetly, following after the younger. "Blame the child in here," he grunted, sounding both happy and disgruntled at the same time. Yūgi grinned and mockingly patted Ryou on the shoulder, chuckling lowly when Ryou swatted at his hand and pouted in a playful manner.

Classes had just finished a few minutes ago, and the two had just barely managed to escape after school clean up. They were exhausted, sore, and tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home and pass out on the couch, using Mālik as a pillow. Surprisingly enough, the platinum blonde was _very_ comfortable. Of course, they had to stop by the Kame Shop first, and do a bit of cleaning before heading there, but it was worth it and both were more than happy to as well.

Jiji-san had asked Yūgi to watch it for the four to six months he was gone. Since Atem was with him, and Yami was no doubt fucking Téa everyday after school, Yūgi and Ryou (Mālik used to go as well before he started showing) always went after school and at noon on Sunday, to do the chores and to feed Jiji-san's fish.

As they walked, they were joined by other students, from the other high school in town and a few of the middle schoolers also joined them, small, elementary children on their backs. The group stopped at a red light, everyone chatting away with their own little clicks, and were eventually joined by a few of the adults who weren't in jobs or who were just getting out.

"I know what you mean. Remember when I dropped my lollipop on the floor during free period?" Yūgi questioned, a faint blush on his cheeks. Ryou nodded, his lips twitching. "I seriously felt like crying when I dropped it, then I felt like hitting someone, then I felt like crying again" Yūgi said, sighing.

Ryou laughed. "Mood swings, my friend. They're a pain in the ass, I tell you!"

"I agree," Yūgi muttered, stepping off the sidewalk when the light turned green. "Come on Ry, we'd better hurry. You remember the last time that we left Mālik alone for to long?" Yūgi said, causing Ryou grimace.

x-(-X-X-)-x

"_**WH**__AT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Ryou shouted as he looked at their shared apartment. Said apartment was in complete chaos, garbage was thrown all over the place. Dishes where on the floor, the laundry basket was, for some very strange reason, hanging off the ceiling fan. The room smelled of rotting food (how it was rotting, was beyond the two Hikari who stood shocked in the hallway). _

_Platinum blonde hair poked out of a pile of dirty clothes. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed in anger._

"_Mālik!" Ryou shouted, causing both Yūgi and Mālik to jump. _

"_A-aha _(Y-yes)_Ryou?" Mālik said timidly. _

"_Siaion. Bioan. Alliawa. Forian. Zianro. (_What. The. Hell. Happened. Here)_?__**"**__Ryou's voice was soft, underlying anger swirling underneath as he subconsciously switched to his Mother language. Mālik, who knew a little bit of English, gulped as he barely translated what Ryou said, Yūgi sending him a sympathetic look. They both knew that when Ryou got mad, he always switched to his native language._

"_Umm…I was looking for…something?" Mālik said, although at the end it sounded more like a question then a statement._

"_And what, exactly, were you looking for?" _

_Mālik gulped." I was looking for...a-a-a…"_

"_A what?"_

"_Iwaslookingforapregnancytest!" Mālik said. Ryou and Yūgi blinked. "What?" _

_Mālik took a deep breathe, calming his nerves. "I-I was looking for a Pregnancy Test," Mālik muttered, looking down. _

_Yūgi and Ryou's eyes widened in shock; whatever they had been expecting, it hadn't been __**that.**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

Ryou shuddered. "Yeah, I remember that day" he said, smiling slightly.

Yūgi laughed. "That's when we found out we were going to become '_Uncles_'" Yūgi said. Ryou nodded, still smiling. Ryou looked over Yūgi's head, and his face turned that into one of horror. Yūgi blinked and looked behind him, and paled.

Racing towards the two was an out-of-control mini-van, the women behind was frantically yelling out the window, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! MY BRAKES AREN'T WORKING! PLEASE MOVE!"

Her golden eyes were wide as she saw that Yūgi and Ryou were in the way. Yūgi looked at Ryou.

"Move!" Yūgi shouted, startling the Albino teen. Yūgi pushed the shocked teen, in an attempt to get him out of the way. The next thing either of them knew, a bolt of electric burning pain, and something solid hitting the two's side. The last thought in their heads, were; _/MY BABIES!/_

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Hope you enjoyed the story!** _Again, I will mention this: If you spot some random misspelled words like 'Sia _(shit') _then that is PURPOSELY spelled._** It's like that to signify English, as their all speaking Japanese**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_The Twins_**

**_(Why not check out some of our other works as well?)_**


	5. Arc I: Revelations - Hikari

**Hullo everyone.** _Sorry this one is so short. When it was originally written, Sapphire was sick._ **We've edited it a bit and added another 1,000+ words, but we can only stretch it so far.**

_**Enjoy!**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Arc I: Revelations**

**Chapter Four**

_**Hikari**_

"Hey, Yams! Wait up, man!" a Bronx accented voice sounded from behind a lightly tanned teen with star-shaped tri-colored hair and crimson-amethyst eyes. Yami, the teen, turned around, only to get tackled by a tall blonde-haired teen with honey-brown eyes.

"Ouch! Hey, let go Joey!" Yami said, struggling slightly to free himself from the blonde's strong grip. Laughter erupted from behind him.

"Look at the high and mighty Pharaoh now! Can't even escape a mutt's grasp?" came a deep voice that sounded slightly…psychotic. Yami turned to look at an albino teen with a mixture of hard sapphire-brown eyes. The albino's hair was snow white, and was pointing up at different angels, making him look angry. Besides him, stood an Egyptian, with platinum blonde hair that was pointed upwards. His crimson-lavender eyes showed deep knowledge and had a crazed glint in it.

Marik, the Egyptian, was hanging onto Akefia's arm, doubled over in laughter, pearls of Tears escaping from those crazy eyes. Akefia looked at his lover, and rolled his eyes. Yami scowled at his two best friends.

"Shut it thief" Yami muttered, finally being able to free himself from his friends grasp. He reached up and attempted to smooth his gravity defying hair, but to know avail. Akefia just cackled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend of eight months, ignoring the piercing glare the former pharaoh sent him.

Yami's crimson-amethyst colored eyes narrowed at the ex-thief and the ex-Tomb Keeper, as they continued to laugh. Joey glanced over at his small friend, and saw that his small friend was quickly losing his temper. Even though the three Yami's had gotten past the whole 'killing each other/sending them to the shadow realm' thing and had become close friends, they (meaning Akefia and Marik) always tried to find ways to annoy Yami. Neither knew when to stop, often resulting in Yami blowing his top. The dirty blonde shot a look at a tall, pale skinned brunet, with hard cerulean colored eyes.

The look said _'you better intervene, or else you're on the couch for a month'_.

Kaiba Seto, the brunet, sighed. Closing his seventeen by fifteen inch black PC laptop, the young CEO of Kaiba Corporations walked over to the enraged Yami. Seto could feel the surging Shadow Magic from the teen, and knew that if his ancient cousin didn't get control over his emotions, then things were going to go down hill; fast. With another sigh, Seto reach out, and placed a tanned, calloused hand on the spiky teen's shoulder.

Yami jerked, as if he had been slapped, and looked at the pale (compared to his own skin color) hand on his shoulder, and looked up into cerulean orbs.

Normally hard and cold, the deep blue eyes softened, showing something that was rarely seen. Kind, compassion, and…love shined in Seto's eyes.

Crimson-amethyst met cerulean; and then, all of the tension left the smaller's body.

Yami sighed, and instantly relaxed against Seto's firm grip.

Joey looked on, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Most people would think that he would be jealous, and start to think that Seto was cheating on him with Yami, but Joey knew better. He knew that Yami always relaxed around Seto, as he did when he was around his older brother, Atem. Seto was the reincarnated form of Yami and Atem's older cousin, Seth, after all.

Yami trusted Seto with his life, as did Seth (Seto's previous name) with Yami. They loved each other, the same way that Joey loved his little sister, Serenity.

Akefia and Marik, after finally calming down, looked behind Yami and Seto. They instantly groaned.

"Here comes the yariman _(slut)_ of Domino High" Akefia moaned. Marik started to make gagging noises behind Akefia.

Yami, Seto, and Joey glanced behind them, and groaned. Walking towards them was a brunet girl with bright blue eyes. She looked to be around 5 foot 8 inches. Téa wore the Domino High School girl uniform, which was a light blue skirt that was just above the knees, and a white shirt underneath a light pink jacket. A navy blue bow tie finished the outfit.

About eight months ago, Téa had asked Yami out. That was 'Mistake Number One' as he, Akefia, Marik, and Joey all liked to call it. 'Mistake Number Two' was continuing to go out with her after the first date, when Téa had basically demanded for Yami to sleep with her. 'Mistake Number Three' was finally sleeping with her after the fourth date. And finally, 'Mistake Number Four' was continuing to date her after finding out that she slept with someone named Akasaki Michael. Finally, after six months, Yami had had enough, and tried to break things off with the female yariman _(whore)_.

Key word, tried.

Téa had then threatened to tell not only the whole school, but Yūgi as well, that Yami had a crush on his Hikari.

So now, Yami had to continue 'dating' Téa.

"Oh Yamikins~!" Téa said in what she thought was a sexy voice, latching onto his arm. Her jacket and shirt were open, just enough as to where some of her cleavage showed. Yami suppressed a groan of disgust as Marik continued to make gagging noises behind him, Akefia joining in. Seto and Joey shot the teen a sympathetic look, before heading off to the middle school to pick up Mokuba, Seto's younger brother.

Yami inhaled deeply through his nose. '_What I do for love' _he thought. Forcing a smile (which looked more like a grimace) he looked down at Téa.

"Greetings, Téa" Yami said through clenched teeth. Téa's eyes narrowed and her grip on his arm tightened.

"Now, now Yamikins. You forgot to call me by my nickname" Téa hissed, trying to sound sweet at the same time.

Yami sighed heavily, shooting a quick, pleading glance at Akefia and Marik, who had grown bored with making fun of Téa, and had started to throw pieces of garbage and rooks at people and random cars that happened to pass by. They were all in front of Domino Middle School, which was next to Center Street, about four blocks away from the Kame Game Shop.

Marik caught the glance as Yami muttered sourly "Sorry Téa-bunny". The Egyptian Darkness noticed the ex-Pharaoh's obvious discomfort (well, obvious to his close friends) and nudged Akefia. The Albino threw a banana peel at a petite girl with light blue hair and cobalt colored eyes, before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"Shall we help the Pharaoh?" Marik asked, gesturing in Yami's direction. Akefia glanced over at Yami, smirking at his discomfort at Téa chatted away about some random thing. The Albino then looked at Marik, his smirk widening.

"Normally, I would say no, however no one, not even the Pharaoh, deserves having a man-whore hanging on their arm," he replied, a mischievous glint in his crimson-brown eyes that was mirrored by his lover. The two Darkness' grabbed several empty soda and Monster cans, crumbled pieces of paper, and various other items that shall not be mentioned, that was lying around. With their arms full, the quickly snuck behind a tree that was behind Téa. Using shadow magic, the two lifted the miscellanies items into the air and, with a gentle nudge, they sent the garbage towards the brunets head.

Seto, Joey, and a pale boy with long, raven black hair and blue-violet eyes, walked into the clearing where Téa was practically throwing herself at Yami. Mokuba, the young boy, looked up from his book, Eragon, when he heard his brother and his brother's boyfriend gasp. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing the pile of garbage hovering above Téa's head. Pale hands flee to his mouth, as the young teenager tried to control his laughter, as he knew what was going to happen. Besides him, Joey was snickering harshly into Seto's shoulder, eyes leaking with suppressed tears of laughter. Seto sighed, grabbed his lover and little brother, and quickly pulled them behind a tree to avoid the soon-to-be screaming brunet girl.

Yami, who had noticed the three come in, quickly glanced up, and saw the mess floating above his head. He had sensed Akefia and Marik use their Shadow Magic, though had not known what they were going to do. The Ancient Egyptian sighed, knowing that Téa would soon be yelling her head off. As he prepared himself for the screeching that would soon appear, Yami's eyes shot out Akefia's.

Crimson-amethyst met crimson brown, and an understanding passed between the two. It would be worth it.

With a smirk, Akefia nudged Marik, signaling that they could drop the garbage in a few seconds. Akefia glanced over at Marik, and mouthed _'On the count of three…'_;Marik nodded in agreement, smirking.

"WaaHid, itnein, talat _(One, two, three!)_!" Their crimson tinted eyes glittered in chaotic amusement as they shouted 'talat' _(three)._ With a silent _'pop'_, they released their magic, causing the garbage pile to fall onto the brunets head in a sickening _'plop!'_.

Téa blinked, her blue eyes widening in shock as a yellow banana peel fell into her line of vision. Shakily, she reached a hand up and touched the pile of garbage atop her head.

A few, tense moments went by, before…

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THIS?" Téa screeched, her eyes flashing in anger.

Behind the tree that Seto, Joey, and Mokuba had hid behind, Joey and Mokuba's faces began to grow red as the struggled not to burst out into uncontrollable laughter, while Seto's lips twisted into a harsh smirk. Akefia and Marik began to roar with laughter, as Yami stood at Téa's side, a mixture of amusement, disbelief, and a slight bit of anger flashed across his face. The anger was because he knew that Téa would complain to him, causing him to get a major headache. Oh, he was going to kill those two later tonight, then go out and buy them whatever they wanted.

Téa, noticing Marik and Akefia laughing, turned her attention to the two, her eyes narrowing.

"You…" she seethed."HOW DARE YOU!"

Akefia, managing to control himself for just a moment, managed to say breathlessly "I dare, because I can", before he started to laugh again.

A small smile tugged at the edge of Yami's lips, before he quickly wiped it off his face as Téa spun around as to where she was barely nose to nose with her.

"I don't want you hanging out with them anymore, _Yamikins_" Téa hissed. Everyone stilled in shocked disbelief at the brunet teenagers words, their eyes widening in shock and anger. The tense silence was only interrupted by Mokuba, who cried out, anger clear in his voice, "You can't make him stop being friends with them!"

"What da hell is wrong wid ya?" Joey demanded, clearly pissed. The only thing that stopped him from hitting the brunet girl was Seto, who had a painfully tight grip on his upper arm.

"How dare you try to tell Pharaoh what to do?" Akefia snapped, eyes flashing in anger.

Téa smirked and flipped the two off, before saying snottily, "I dare because I can."

Akefia and Marik rushed at Téa, murder in their eyes. They were just about to attack the girl when...

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! MY BRAKES AREN'T WORKING! PLEASE MOVE!"

Everyone turned, just in time to see a woman with gold colored eyes trying to steer away from two teens in the middle of the road. They all watched, as time seemed to slow down as the two teens turned around, and saw the van. Their eyes widen, before the smaller shoved the taller one as hard as he could. If they van had been any slower, it would have worked.

With a sickening _crack! _The van hit the two, sending them tumbling up over the windshield and off the car, landing with a near inaudible _thud_ on the ground. There was silence, only broken by the crunching of the van as it slammed head first into a telephone pole. At the noise, everyone jumped into action. Cell phones were whipped out as people called to report the accident, while others rushed to the driver, who came stumbling out, crimson red blood running down the side of the woman's face, her brown hair disheveled and torn from its bun.

Another group ran towards the still figures of the two who had been hit.

A collective gasp went through the group as they recognized who was just hit by the van.

"Oh my God...Yūg! Ryou!" Joey's voice was hoarse and clogged with salty tears that trickled down his face, his honey brown eyes wide.

Yami and Akefia stood still, shocked at what they had just seen.

"Hikari…" they whispered.

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Why not leave us a little review to tell us how we did?** _Or even just a favorite or a follow?_

**_Ja ne!_**

**_The Twins_**

**_(While your at it, why not check out one of the other works we've published? Or even some of our 'New Stories Pending'? If you're interested, we're willing to give some of the ideas to you!)_**


	6. Arc I: Revelations - Hospital

**Oh ho? Ya'll still here? **_Mighty flattered, we are. Thanks so much for being patient! _

**_Enjoy!_**

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Arc I: Revelations **

**Chapter Five**

_**Hospital**_

Pain, agonizing pain. That was all that he could feel. Voices above him could be heard, but they sounded like they were far away, making it difficult for him to hear what they were saying. He tried to move his arms, but they felt like lead, and with a small, inaudible groan of defeat he stopped trying.

'_Wha-what happened…why can't I move?' _Ryou thought to himself, trying to quell the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him.

'_I…remember going to the Game Shop with Yūgi after school. We were…talking about…something about Mālik. And…someone with…golden eyes...' _Ryou racketed his brain, trying to get rid of the fog that prevented him from remembering why he was in so much pain. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to the white haired Hikari.

'_My baby! Oh Ra, please let my baby be alright!' _Had Ryou been able to move, he would have probably wrapped his arms around his stomach. As it was, he quickly opened the mind link between the three Hikari's, knowing that one of them would be able to check on his child for him.

\Mālik? Yūgi! C-can someone hear me?\ Ryou asked weakly.

/RYOU! Oh, thank the Gods! What in the name of Ra happened?/ Mālik's voice came roaring through the link.

\Gah! Mālik, don't yell!\ Ryou shouted at the older Hikari, mentally wincing.

/Please don't/ Yūgi's timid voice came through. Like Ryou's, his mental voice was weak, indicating that he was also hurt from…whatever it was that had hurt them.

/I'm sorry, but you two all of a sudden just shouted through the mind link, before it went dead. I've been trying to get a hold of you two for the past 10 minutes!/ Mālik said, his voice layered with worry and concern.

/Sorry Mālik…/ Yūgi said softly.

/It's OK, but seriously, what the hell happened?/

\I-I think we were hit by something\ Ryou said, once again searching his brain for what had happened to them.

/H-hit? By the Gods are you two OK? What about the babies?/ Mālik asked, panic in his voice. He knew that if either Ryou or Yūgi or, Gods forbid, they _both_ lost their babies, they would never recover.

Ryou felt a wave of fear crash through him, dimly aware that a wave of despair and fear coursing through the link undoublty from Yūgi.

/T-the babies…/ Yūgi murmured silently. Mālik could practically taste the fear coming off of the young Hikari's'.

/Hang on guys; I'm going to have Ishizu connect through and check on the babies/ Mālik said softly, squishing his fears beneath his Occlumency shields. _Wouldn't want to freak the already distressed teens out even more, neh? _Mālik thought to himself as he dethatched himself from the mindlink, making sure to leave a reassuring presence for his 'brothers'.

Mālik blinked when the harsh sunlight hit his wary eyes when he had opened them. Looking around, he spotted his sister and brother-in-law talking to each other softly.

"Sister, I need you to check on Yūgi and Ryou's babies!" Mālik cried, Tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, a hint of going hysterical tinting his voice slightly. _Fucking hormones… _

Ishizu and Rashid jumped at Mālik's voice; neither had noticed that he had 'come back to Earth' as Atem had once called it.

"Of course, Brother. Is something the matter with them?" Ishizu asked softly, but Mālik and Rashid could hear the hint of worry that laced her accented speech. Mālik nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yūgi and Ryou were heading to the Game Shop to check on it, when they were hit by a car. I need you to check on them through the mindlink, as they're to far away for you to check them in person" Mālik said fastly. "We need to hurry, their starting to panic." Mālik said firmly, feeling panic dribbling through the link. During his explanation, Ishizu and Rashid's tanned faces slowly became paler with each word.

"Give me your hand Mālik." Ishizu commanded. Mālik did as asked, knowing that they couldn't waste anymore time as Yūgi and Ryou were slowly going insane with worry. The Egyptian woman sat next to her brother, and clasped his slightly bigger hands with her petite hands. Closing her eyes, she began to chant softly, activating her magic. Mālik closed his eyes and was immediately drawn into his soul room.

Mālik looked around his room, sadness in his eyes. The once dark, musty room with nothing but a cot and a raggedy blanket on it was now a decent sized room. The once black walls were now a deep lavender color, a large four poster bed with satin red silk sheets adorned the bed that was placed in the center. Besides it laid two dark blue and dark green baby cribs, complete with a baby changing table and baby toys. A handmade light brown rug lay across the ground; a layer of thin sand dusted the floor, most likely from the open window that showed off the Giza Pyramids. In one corner sat a desk, littered with ancient scrolls covered in hieroglyphs, ink wells and pens, stacks of books and a few picture frames of Yūgi, Ryou, Atem, Ishizu, Rashid, Jiji-san, and his parents.

In another corner was a mahogany bookshelf, filled with books of all different shapes and sizes. If one was to go over and take a book down, they would see it would be labeled_ '__Memories: Day…'_.

Mālik sighed and walked out of his room, never once looking into the far right corner that was pitch black and looked disease ridden. A white garbage can sat in that corner, and if you were to go over and look in it, you would have seen different memory books and picture frames of a certain psychotic platinum blonde haired teen, a spiky tri-colored teen with striking amethyst-crimson eyes, and an Albino teen with dark brown eyes tinted with crimson red.

Walking out into the Soul Corridor, he rushed over to his brothers, who were clutching each other in fear. Mālik felt his heart clench painfully. No matter how terrible their children's creation was, the three Hikari's would always love their babies. If Yūgi's and Ryou's babies were to die…Mālik shook his head, chasing away those thoughts. No…they _had_ to survive. Yūgi and Ryou wouldn't live if they lost their babies. Hell, neither would Mālik if he lost his kids.

"**Guys, I'm going to let Ishizu in"** Mālik said softly, kneeling down (thank the Gods he had his non-pregnant body while in the Soul Corridors) and wrapping his arms around the trembling Light's.

Yūgi looked up, his amethyst eyes wide with fear and anxiety. Ryou nodded his head, keeping his chocolate brown orbs closed as he struggled to control his breathing. Mālik squeezed the two Hikari's once more before he walked up to the walls of the corridor. Placing a hand on it, the Egyptian teen closed his eyes and concentrated on his sisters' aura, creating a temporary door way from the Hikari's corridor to Ishizu's.

A bright light erupted from beneath Mālik's hand, and an ancient looking door appeared, Egyptian hieroglyphs and runes were carved around the edges of the door. Stepping back, Mālik watched as the door opened and his sister stumbled through gracefully. Mālik cocked an eyebrow at that. _'__Even when she stumbles, Sister is still graceful'_ Mālik thought to himself, huffing slightly. Ishizu, as if knowing what he was thinking, shook her head and walked over to the two trembling Hikari.

"**Yūgi, Ryou. I shall immediately begin to check on the little ones, however I need the both of you to remain calm, alright? It will mess with my scans and may cause more harm to the Little Ones then good."** Ishizu spoke calmly, although her voice was faint. No doubt from being inside a soul corridor that was not her or her soul-mates corridors. The two Lights looked at each other, before nodding slowly.

"**Of course Ishizu…just…please make sure their alright…" **Yūgi pleaded silently, Ryou squeezing Yūgi's already pale hand even tighter. Ishizu smiled and nodded. Closing her eyes, she placed a hand on both of the Hikari's stomachs. A soft, silver wisp of magic spread from her hands into the two's stomachs. The three Hikari's held their breath, fearing for the innocent lives in the bellies of the two.

With a small smile, Ishizu pulled back and looked straight into wide amethyst and chocolate brown eyes.

"**Yūgi, Ryou…your children are fine. A bit battered and a little miffed that they got jostled around so much, but perfectly fine. Your magic managed to protect the young lives in your stomach," **Ishizu said, smiling at the relieved sighs she got from all three of her 'brothers'.** "****However I have also checked on your physical bodies, and you have taken a bit of damage. No internal bleeding luckily, as the women who hit you managed to avoid a direct hit. You will have a concussion, bruised ribs, Yūgi, your wrist is sprained and Ryou your ankle has either a hairline fracture or its sprained."**

"**Oh, thank you Ishizu, thank you!"** Yūgi sobbed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Ryou was also hugging his stomach, silent tears streaming down his face, silently saying 'thank you' over and over again. Mālik released a sigh of relief, before he looked at Ishizu.

"**Thank you Sister."**

Ishizu smiled at Mālik, her sea-blue eyes sparkling with relief. **"****Do not thank me, Brother; thank the Gods for taking pity on the innocent lives that dwell inside Yūgi and Ryou."** Ishizu turned to the trembling Hikari and drew them into a soft hug. **"****I shall call Nurse Asuka Fujiwara and let her know that the two of you will be arriving. She will know what to do."**

With that said, Ishizu stood up, briefly hugging Mālik, and quickly left the Hikari Corridor into her own Soul Room, where she proceeded to call the Nurse that had taken care of the three Hikari's after they were attacked.

Mālik turned to his brothers, who were still holding onto each other in relief. Quickly walking over to them, he hugged them tightly, pouring his relief, happiness, dwindling fear, and love through their bond, which was quickly returned ten-fold from both of the Hikari's. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only a few minutes had passed. Sighing, Mālik gave them one last squeeze before he pulled back and looked at the two in the eyes.

"**You should return to your bodies. Don't want to give the Paramedics a heart attack, neh?" **Mālik said, a small smile spreading across his face. Yūgi and Ryou nodded, wiping away their tears.

"**Y-yeah. Make sure you call Até and tell him what happened." **Yūgi said, as he stood up, pulling Ryou up with him.

"**Oh yeah…Até is supposed to be here tomorrow isn't he?" **Ryou asked softly. Mālik and Yūgi nodded.

"**I'll see you two in a few." **Mālik said, giving them one last hug before he went into his soul room and blinked back into reality. Groaning slightly, Mālik placed a hand on his belly, wincing when he felt the twins nail him in the bladder.

"Are you alright Mālik?" Rashid asked, noticing the wince when he had stepped into the room.

Mālik looked over his shoulder and flashed his brother a grin, holding out a hand. "Yeah, just peachy. The twins have decided to play football today" Mālik said, grimacing when another one kicked him in his kidney. "Ya know, my kidney is NOT a football." Mālik growled, glaring at his stomach. In answer, the twins kicked his ribs, causing Mālik to groan in frustrated happiness. Rashid laughed quietly, walking over to his younger brother and carefully picked him up.

"Hey! Put me down, damn it! I can walk ya know" Mālik scowled at Rashid, crossing his arms in a pout causing the older male to chuckle.

"Yes, I know, however, I also know that your feet and back have been giving you trouble lately." Rashid said as he walked out of the living room of his and Ishizu's house, still holding onto the pregnant teen. Said teen huffed and crossed his arms in frustration but relaxed in his brother's arms, his fingers tracing the movements of his children. A sharp kick to his side drew a hiss out of Mālik and a startled gasp from Rashid, who had felt the sharp blow to Mālik's ribs and to his toned stomach.

"I think those two are going to be either soccer players or martial arts trainers when they get older" Rashid said, amusement lacing his voice. Mālik scowled up at him, but it was lightened by the mischievous glint in his lavender eyes.

"Maybe…" Mālik said softly in his voice.

"Rashid, will you please put Brother down and go start the car?" Ishizu's voice called softly from another room. Rashid sighed but complied. Before leaving, he looked in Mālik's eyes and said in a dangerously soft voice, "Do not move. If I see you have moved from your chair, I will sick a PMSing Ishizu on you." With that said, he spun on his heal and walked out of the room, leaving behind a very pale Mālik.

"Thank Ra he is not my husband" Mālik muttered under his breath, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

"I fear for my sanity when I become pregnant" Ishizu's amused voice sounded from behind him, causing the pregnant teen to jump in fright.

"Ra, don't do that!" Mālik scowled, placing a hand on his hammering heart. Ishizu chuckled in amusement as she went and sat besides her brother.

"I apologize, Brother, I did not mean to scare you" Ishizu said, although her eyes said other wise. Mālik rolled his eyes, knowing that his older sister meant to scare him.

"Sure, whatever you say Sister." Ishizu chuckled, before locking eyes with Mālik's.

"Brother, there is something that I must tell you that I did not tell you, Ryou, and Yūgi when I was checking on the Little Ones" Ishizu said, her voice solemn. Mālik looked up, confusion and fear crashing through his body. Before he could say something, the Egyptian women raised a hand, cutting him off.

"Please let me explain first, Brother." Upon receiving a nod, Ishizu took a deep breath. "While I was examining Ryou and Yūgi, I did indeed see that there babies did survive. However…however I could not bear to tell Ryou and Yūgi, that Ryou had lost one of his children" Ishizu finished softly, her eyes filled with sadness. Mālik's eyes widened as the meaning of her words made itself known in his brain.

"Y-you mean…R-Ryou was supposed to have…twins?" Mālik asked. Ishizu sighed softly and shook her head.

"Triplets."

If possible, Mālik's eyes grew wider. Ryou had been pregnant with triplets…one of them died…oh Ra…

"T-triplets…" Mālik whispered sadly, silent tears streaming down his face. Ishizu stood and knelt in front of her brother, gently pulling him into a hug. "I was unable to save the child's body, however I managed to merge his soul into one of his siblings." Ishizu explained gently, rubbing circles along Mālik's back as he mourned for his niece or nephew.

Mālik wrapped his arms around his sister, quickly calming himself. "H-how come Ryou's magic didn't protect it?"

Ishizu sighed sadly, gently stroking her brothers' platinum blonde hair in a comforting manner. "When pregnant, your magical reserves are greatly depleted, in order to form the womb to hold the children, and then to sustain the fetus' life. As time passes and the more children you carry, your magic gets weaker until you give birth. You have two children inside of you, making you have less then 15% of your magic, while the twins have roughly forty-two percent of your magic that creates a magical shield around them, serving as the womb.

"As for Yūgi, he has just over twenty percent of his magic, as he is only carrying one child. Ryou had less then four percent of his magic, the triplets having thirty-two percent of his magic. When Yūgi and Ryou were hit by the van, both of their magic went straight to their unborn children, leaving Yūgi and Ryou even more defenseless then usual. As if sensing the impending danger, the fetuses gave back most of their magic to Yūgi and Ryou. The strain of the transfer of magic and the crash caused Ryou's children to use too much magic. In order to keep Ryou and his siblings alive, the child sacrificed himself in order to protect his siblings and mother."

Mālik closed his eyes, struggling to hold his emotions inside of himself so he didn't alarm the younger two Lights'. Taking a deep breath, Mālik slowly pulled back and looked into his sister's eyes.

"When are we going to tell him?" Mālik asked softly.

"Tomorrow; we must let the two to rest for now. I also do not feel like repeating myself, so once Rashid goes to pick up Atem from the airport we will let him know." Ishizu said, her eyes holding a guilty expression at withholding such information from the young teen. Mālik nodded his head, before smiling weakly at Ishizu.

"Would you grab me my cell? I need to text Até and tell him what happened." Ishizu nodded and got up to grab the electronic devise that still mystified the ex-Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. Mālik closed his eyes, his right hand rubbing small circles around his large stomach. He didn't open them until he heard the heavy footsteps of his brother coming into the room

"Glad to see you listened to me for once" came the gruff, but gentle voice of Rashid.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mālik demanded, sending a scathing look at the tall male, who laughed at the look and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Nothing, nothing Sen. Just making a simple observation." Mālik scowled and sent his brother a disbelieving look, and was just about to retort when Ishizu came back in, holding onto her hand bag that contained many scrolls and books of healing, ritual, and other spells and Mālik's black Android cell phone.

"Are we ready?" Ishizu asked amusement in her eyes. In answer, Rashid bent down and picked up Mālik, who yelped out in surprise and immediately began to protest.

"Don't do that!" Mālik shouted, smacking his brother on the head. Rashid let out a booming laugh as he started walking out the door, only to be stopped by Ishizu.

"Allow me to put on Mālik's glamor, Rashid," Ishizu said in her soft voice. Rashid nodded and set Mālik on his feet. Mālik huffed and straightened his shirt to the best of his ability as Ishizu began to cast a powerful concealing spell, that only those sensitive to magic and/or knew of the pregnancy would be able to see Mālik's swollen belly.

"Lets us go" Ishizu said once she was done, gracefully walking out of the house, followed by the two males.

Once on the highway that led towards the hospital, Mālik opened his phone, fingers flying over the keyboards as he reported to Atem.

* * *

_**To: Sennen, Atem  
From: Ishtar, Mālik**_

_**Subject: Accident**_

_**Yūgi and Ryou were hit by a van. We're heading 2 hospital now. Tell Archeologist. Head out ASAP. Babies fine**_

_**Mālik Ishtar**_

_**Keeper of the Tombs**_

* * *

Mālik shut his phone and placed it on his stomach after setting it to vibrate; the vibrations from the phone when he received an answer would sooth the restless boys in his magical uterus. A smirk came over his lips when he thought of his message.

It had been decided a few months ago that the three Lights and one Darkness would use code when they were texting or sending each other messages. Mālik became Keeper, Yūgi Puzzle, Ryou was Ring, and Atem was Pharaoh. They even gave Jiji-san a code name, Archeologist. Not the most original, but it worked to keep _them_ off of their asses.

Before Mālik was able to go further into his anger, the phone vibrated on his stomach, causing the soon-to-be-Martial Arts masters to settle down, causing Mālik to grin in triumph. Mālik allowed the phone to vibrate for a few seconds, before picking it up and opening the text, absently drumming his fingers on is stomach.

* * *

_**To: Ishtar, Mālik  
From: Sennen, Atem**_

_**Subject: RE: Accident**_

_**WHAT! Are they OK? Was anyone else involved in crash? Leaving at 00:00 your time; Archeologist leaving 12:45 on 17 of Shomu. Update me when you get there.**_

_**Atem Sennen**_

_**Ex-Pharaoh of Egypt**_

* * *

Mālik smiled sadly, practically feeling the concern and worry oozing from the message before replying.

* * *

_**To: Sennen, Atem  
From: Ishtar, Mālik**_

_**Subject: RE: Accident**_

_**C u 12 then. Sen will pick you up at Drop-Off. Puzzle & Ring hav lil damage to body, save 4 concussions, sprained wrists, & mayb shock. Hows site?**_

_**Mālik Ishtar**_

_**Keeper of the Tombs**_

* * *

A second later, there was a reply, and Mālik couldn't help but snort, grateful for the comedic relief.

* * *

_**To: Ishtar, Mālik  
From: Sennen, Atem**_

_**Subject: Relief and Disgruntlement**_

_**Good, Surugoku and I are glad. Tell him I will be there. The site is pretty good, turns out it was my tomb, much to my displeasure. We found lots of stuff I thought I would never see again. Bringing most of it back with me in my pocket shadow, though I left copies for the others, so it's not really stealing, right? I have to let you go though; I'm driving to the airport. I will tell you all more when I get back.**_

_**Atem Sennen**_

_**Ex-Pharaoh of Egypt**_

* * *

Mālik smirked at Atem's reply, knowing that the Egyptian teen had wished that he wouldn't be there to see his ancient, decayed body.

* * *

_**To: Sennen, Atem  
From: Ishtar, Mālik**_

_**Subject: Questions**_

_**Gotcha. Did u c ur bodie? R u bringing it back w/u? You know Sister wants to examine it to improve your body and make adjustments. Oh, just arrived at hospital (did I tell u how much I hate them?) will message with update on Yūgi and Ryou's status later. Hav good flight, & don't forget to eat.**_

_**Mālik Ishtar**_

_**Keeper of the Tombs**_

* * *

Mālik shut the phone and slipped it into his pocket just as Rashid pulled into the Emergency Parking lot. Closing his eyes, Mālik concentrated on Yūgi and Ryou's aura's to see if they had arrived. Brushing past many familiar aura's and many more not-so-familiar aura's, Mālik let out a small triumphant cry as he immediately spotted the familiar silver-green aura of Yūgi and silver-blue aura of Ryou, along with the pink-red aura of a certain brunet nurse.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Ishizu and Rashid. "They're here, and are with a doctor and Asuka-chan." Mālik informed. Rashid and Ishizu nodded as they got out of the car, Rashid walking over to Mālik's side and helping him out, making sure to hold onto the crutches that they always brought to use as an excuse as to why Rashid was carrying Mālik. It had been Yūgi's idea, and had worked perfectly as his ankle still wasn't fully healed.

With Ishizu in the lead, the three Egyptians made their way into the over crowed hospital. Walking up to one of the information desks, Ishizu caught the attention of a petite male with shoulder length black hair and bright emerald green eyes behind a pair of rounded glasses.

"Hullo, can I help you?" the young man asked, his voice having a slight accent to it. Mālik blinked in shock. '_Kinda sounds like Ry's…'_

"Hai _(yes)_, I need to find out about two of my young wards, Mūto Yūgi-san and Bakura Ryou-san?" Ishizu asked, smiling softly. The young man smiled back before looking at his computer and typed up the names.

"May I ask you what your names are?" The young man asked politely.

"My name is Ishtar Ishizu; this is my husband Ishtar Rashid, and my younger brother Ishtar Mālik." Ishizu said, her tone firm and even. Absently, Mālik shivered; his future niece and/or nephews were screwed. Ishizu already had that Ummu _(mom)_ look down to a 'T'.

The man looked back at the screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he registered the names. "It's wonderful to see you Ishtar-san. I have a note here from Nurse Matsuo Asuka. She wanted to know what the next title to that series you had recommended to her was." The man said, skillfully glancing at the screen every now and then to make sure he was saying it right.

"Of course. May I please see a piece of paper?" Ishizu asked, smiling softly. The young man nodded his head twice, reading what he was supposed to do on the screen.

"Here you go Ishtar-san. Would you like a pen or pencil?" the man asked. Ishizu smiled and reached out for the pencil.

"I shall take a pencil, thank you." Ishizu replied, before she bent down and scribbled something onto the paper.

_Tomb Keepers- A Secret Society of those devoted to the Ancient Ways_

"Here you go Potter-kun." Ishizu said, quickly glancing at the name tag on the young mans' shirt. The man beamed and quickly read the title before pocketing the paper.

"Arigato _(thank you),_ Ishtar-san, and please, its Harry. Potter-kun was my father. Now, Mūto-san and Bakura-san are in Room twenty-one oh three, on the second floor. Dr. Malfoy or Nurse Fujiwara should be in there with them right now, and if not, then he or she will be in a few minutes." Harry said, smiling brilliantly up at them, his emerald green eyes sparkling.

"I thank you, Potter-dono _(Lord Potter)_, for your help. May the Gods grace you and your family with fortune; May Magic grace you with long life" Ishizu said, bowing slightly at the waist, and Mālik stared at his sister in surprise. Did this man have magic...?

Harry blinked at her in surprise, before he smiled, bright emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief and knowledge.

"And to you as well, Ishtar-dana _(Lady Ishtar)_. May the Gods grace you and your family with knowledge; May Magic grace you with long life." Harry replied, also bowing his head. Ishizu smiled and turned to leave, Rashid following. Mālik hesitated and let out an irritated sigh.

"Excuse me, Po- er…Harry-kun?" Mālik called, knowing that if he didn't ask now, then it would plague his mind for the rest of the day. Harry looked up from his paperwork, blinking.

"Ah, hai?"

"Are you, by any chance, from Britain or around there?" Harry blinked before he chucked silently.

"Indeed I am. I'm originally from Surrey, Little Whinging, England, a few hours away from London. My lover and I moved out here when I was offered this position." Harry said softly, a smile in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Mālik nodded and smiled. "Your accent. One of my friends, Bakura-kun, is from Bookham, England." Mālik said, smirking slightly. Harry laughed, nodding his head.

"I remember visiting Bookham a few times in my youth. It's actually not to far from Surrey."

Mālik nodded. "That's cool. It'd be kinda neat if you and Ry have actually seen each other before, but never knew each other." Noticing his sister's impatient glare, Mālik decided to end the conversation. "Arigato Harry-kun. See you later." With a final wave, the pregnant teen made his way over to siblings.

Rashid, wrapping an arm around his wife, led the way to the elevator, knowing Mālik would scream bloody murder if he was forced to climb up the stairs.

It was only after Rashid had pushed the correct floor number that Mālik paused, shock flowing throughout his body.

_'Know way...it can't be...An English man with black hair and green eyes, named Harry Potter? No freaken way...' _The young Egyptian teenager thought, turning lavender orbs onto the man. He didn't get a chance to do anything as the doors closed not even a second later, disbelief clawing it's way up the teen's soul.

A sharp kick to the ribs distracted Mālik, and soon enough, he was, once again, scolding the twins. Rashid and Ishizu let small grins of amusement cross their faces as they watched the younger teen talk to his unborn children, their eyes sparkling with joy.

Mālik scowled at them, noticing the grins on their faces, stalking out of the elevator quickly, knowing that the two would follow him out.

Walking down the hallway – all the while managing to not ram his enormous stomach into one of the many nurses, doctors, patients, and families walking up and down the corridor – sharp lavender flickered from number to number. Giving a small sound of triumph when he found it, Mālik knocked on the door, making sure that he wasn't interrupting anything important.

Not even a second later, the door opened; reveling a frowning young woman with bright charcoal gray eyes and long auburn brown hair staring at them. She wore a standard hospital gown of blue pants and shirt, her long white nursing coat trailing behind her. Underneath her nurses shirt was just the hint of a black shirt that had the top of a white skull on it. The woman was scowling, obviously annoyed that she had been interrupted, though her eyes immediately lit up when she recognized who was standing there.

"Mālik-kun! Oh it's so good to see you!" the woman squealed, bright charcoal gray alight with joy, and immediately drew the young teen into a hug; suffocating said teen with her ample breasts.

Awkwardly patting the over enthusiastic woman, Mālik smiled at her as best as he could. "Nice to see you to Asuka-chan; how's my favorite nurse doing?" Mālik asked, silently praying to the Gods that she let him breath soon. A couple of kicks to his ribs told him that the twins were silently agreeing with him, causing him to snicker.

Fujiwara Asuka, twenty-nine year old medical prodigy, smiled at the teen, letting him go – much to his relief – and pulled him into the room.

"Better, now that my favorite teens are all here, although I wish it was just a visit to see me, and not because one or more of you were admitted into the hospital. Again." Asuka scowled, her eyes playful but serious at the same time. Mālik grinned sheepishly as Ishizu and Rashid walked in behind him.

"Gomen, Asuka-chan, we do try not to end up here so often," Mālik said, smirking slightly, before turning his attention onto his brothers, a look of relief in his eyes.

Yūgi and Ryou were both unconscious, peaceful expressions on their faces. One hand rested on there – slightly – flat stomach's in a protective manner. Yūgi had a white bandage wrapped around his forehead and a bandage along his right wrist. As far as anyone could see, Ryou only had a small bandage on the side of his head.

"Are they alright?" Rashid asked. Asuka smiled brightly and nodded, bending down slightly to grab the medical charts that lay at the foot of the younger Hikari's beds.

"Yeah, Judai-nee was able swerve the car just enough as too not crash into them head on, and their magic probably prevented any further damage to them." Asuka said. Mālik smiled, and was once again thanking the Gods that he had told her about their powers. She, a Registered Midwife and Nurse of Domino Hospital, was one of the only people, besides _them,_ that knew of what they were. It helped with any treatment that Asuka need to perform on them when Yūgi, Ryou and/or himself had been admitted into the bloody hospital.

"Yūgi slammed his head onto the road, giving him a Grade 1 concussion. Right now, Dr. Malfoy has him in a drugged sleep – not harmful to them at all. He'll be fine, so long as we wake him up every two hours, or when his brain levels start to become iffy. He's also got a sprained wrist due to the tendons in his wrist being pulled, so he won't be using it for a while and some minor bruising on ribs four through six Dr. Malfoy is going to be prescribing some pain medication in case it starts hurting.

"Ryou also has a Grade one concussion, but like Yūgi, he'll be fine. Along with bruising on his third and fifth ribs, he has a hairline fracture on his left ankle, so he won't be walking anytime soon. Dr. Malfoy is also prescribing Ryou some pain medication as well." Asuka said, flipping pages on the clipboards. "Their stats are looking good, and Dr. Malfoy and I will be waking them up in about," Asuka glanced at her wrist watch before looking back at the clipboard; "fifty minutes. I've pulled a few strings, and Dr. Malfoy is allowing you all to be in the room when we wake them up."

Ishizu, Rashid, and Mālik all let out a sigh of relief. Even though they knew of the younger two's condition from Ishizu's examination earlier, it was still a relief to hear someone else confirm it.

Asuka smiled at hearing the relieved sighs. "Dr. Malfoy wants to keep them in the ICU for observation overnight, but if all goes well, you can take them home sometime tomorrow afternoon." Asuka said, giggling softly at the hopeful look on Mālik's face. "Of course, after Ishizu and Rashid fill out hours and hours of paperwork." This time, she burst into pearls of laughter at the horrified look on Mālik's face. It was no secret that the young Egyptian teen hated hospitals…with a passion. Somehow managing to get her breath back and control her laughter – although a few giggles appeared every now and then – Asuka looked pointedly towards his stomach.

"And how are the three of you doing?" she asked. Anyone who happened to be passing by and overheard the woman's question would think she was talking to the three Egyptian's in the room, but those who knew the said Egyptians would know what she was actually talking about.

Mālik beamed happily. "Perfect! They've been pretty active lately, playing football and/or soccer. I've been getting less sleep now that I've reached my sixth month, but Yūgi and Ryou help me fall back asleep. Those two are natural mothers. Anyways, my cravings have decided to sky rocket, making me eat the scariest of things that I shall not mention. My hormones are evil son of bitches that make me cry at random shit, snap at something that was stupid, and then go off the deep end when my laptop is deciding to fuck with my life." Mālik said cheerily, smiling brightly.

Asuka quirked an eyebrow in amusement; clearly the teen had decided to 'board the mood train' as her father had put it when they had been discussing her mother's pregnancy. Asuka, knowing better then to comment, shook her head and opened her mouth to say retort, when the door to the hospital room opened, and Harry, the nurse from the information desk in the ER, poked his head in nervously.

"Umm… Ishtar-san? There are a group of teenagers downstairs asking about Mūto-kun and Bakura-kun. Should I let them in?" Harry asked. The three Egyptians and female nurse stiffened. No one should know that Yūgi and Ryou were here. They had made sure that the police were able to cover up as much as they could without contaminating evidence. Even though it had been months since their attacks, the three Hikari's were still wary.

Pursing his lips, Mālik quickly made a decision.

"No, we'll come down and see who it is," Mālik said. Asuka looked sharply at Mālik, her eyes narrowing slightly, before returning her attention to Harry.

"Call Dr. Malfoy and let him know what's happened. Send security down to the front desk as well, but don't do anything until the Ishtar's either tell you too or you begin to sense that trouble is about to erupt. We can not allow anyone to disrupt the peace of this hospital. Understood?" Asuka commanded. Harry nodded his head sharply, before leaving the room, pulling his cell phone out of one of his robe pockets.

Mālik turned to Asuka, but before he could speak, Asuka smiled. "I'll stay here and watch over them. Go on and sort this out. Just be careful." Mālik nodded and smiled gratefully, before he and his siblings quickly left.

The elevator ride was tense, all lost in their thoughts about who was asking to see Yūgi and Ryou. The elevator coming to a halt brought them out of their thoughts, and they got off, Rashid in the front followed by Ishizu and Mālik. Neither of them were about to let Mālik and the twins get hurt.

Walking to the front desk, they were about to ask one of the receptionists where the ones who were asking for Yūgi and Ryou, when they heard a startled gasp from behind them.

"Mālik? What are you doing here?"

Mālik tensed, his eyes widening in fear and disbelief. _That voice…_

Slowly, the Egyptian teen turned around and stood face to face with the banes of his nightmares.

There, in the middle of the hospital lobby, stood Marik, Akefia, Yami, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, and Téa.

One word crossed through Mālik's mind.

_Shit…_

x-(-X-X-)-x

_I say, do you see that little box thing below Sapphire?_ **Why yes, yes I do. Whatever could it be? **_I think it ma hapth be a Review Box!_ **Like the TARDIS? **_No, you fool, not like the TARDIS. Wrong Fandom._ **Oops, right right. Ehem. Where were we...right! I think you might be right Elizabeth! Why not see what our readers think of our story? **

_**Ja ne!**_

_**The Twins**_


	7. Arc I: Revelations - Confrontation

**I feel a little bad that this one is so short. **_Like your height? _**WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE INSIDE A GRAIN OF RICE?!** _Sapphire, stop copying Edward Elric. _**Boo, your no fun.**

_**Enjoy!**_

x-(-X-X-)-x

**Arc I: Revelations **

**Chapter Six**

_**Confrontation**_

'_What the hell are they doing here?!'_ Mālik thought to himself, eyes widening in fear and panic. No one was supposed to know that the younger Hikari's were at the hospital. They had been so careful, not to let anyone – the press, the SVG and Yakuza – know they were here. _How_ could they have forgotten _them?_

"Mālik? What are you doing here?" Marik asked again, confusion lacing his slightly deeper voice. Psychotic crimson-lavender eyes calm and curios; eyes that Mālik had once been in love with – eyes he was _still_ in love with. Mālik bristled. How dare he! How dare _they_! Asking what _he_ of all people why he was here! He – they had no right! Mālik opened his mouth to snap out a – most likely scathing – remark, when a large, calloused hand settled onto his thin, but muscled shoulder.

The platinum blonde tilted his head slightly and looked up at his brother's, tight, stern face; and suppressed a shiver. Damn, that man can be scary when he wanted to be.

"Mālik, go back to the room" Rashid informed him through clenched teeth; his entire posture stiff, as if he was getting ready for a fight.

'_Although,'_ Mālik thought bitterly, _'__if you think about it, he probably __**is**__expecting some type of blood shed.'_ Risking a quick glance at his sister (who was glaring at the group of teens like they were something disgusting on the bottom of her shoes, her barely suppressed magic crackling ominously around her) and nodded his head stiffly, pursing his lips together. No need to do something stupid…again.

Mālik shot a glare worthy of Anubis himself at his ex-Yami, before turning sharply on his heel, walking quickly back to his brother's room.

Once he was out of sight, Rashid and Ishizu turned to the others, who were staring at them in confusion.

"As neither I nor my husband wish to create a scene, allow us to escort you outside," Ishizu said softly, her eyes, which had narrowed when she had first laid eyes on the teens, glowing faintly as her magic made itself known.

The Yami's – still confused as hell about the entire situation – nodded their head's slowly before turning and walking into the hospital parking lot. Ishizu quickly took the lead, her husband faithfully by her side, and led the eight teens to the small park outside of the hospital.

"What the hell do you think is wrong with her?" Marik whispered to the others, confusion lacing his voice. Joey shrugged.

"I ain't got a damn clue." Joey replied. "All I want ta know is if Yūg' an Ry are okay."

The others nodded their heads in agreement, looking warily as the angry Egyptian couple led them to a secluded spot in the park. Ishizu spun around, her black hair fanning out behind her, gray-blue eyes flashing in anger.

"I am going to ask this once, and only once. I expect you to answer me immediately. Do. You. Understand?" Ishizu hissed. The others stared at her in shock, nodding numbly.

"Good." Ishizu said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice turned icy with her next words. "What in the name of Ra are you doing here?"

Everyone stared at the Egyptian women in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here'? Why the hell wouldn't be here?" Akefia demanded, temper rising. His lover and friends weren't far behind.

Ishizu's eyes narrowed. "You know damn well what I mean. Why are you here?" Akefia's eye twitched in annoyance. Besides him, Marik placed a hand on Akefia's shoulder.

"We're here because we saw Mālik and Yūgi get hit by a van," Marik said, teeth clenched.

"And why do you care?" Rashid snapped. "You haven't bothered to visit them before, why now?" The others glanced at each other, before turning back to the angry couple.

"We care 'cause we're Yūg's and Ry's frie-" Joey started, but was cut off by Ishizu's bitter laugh.

"Friends? You think you're their _friends_?" Ishizu asked, disbelief and anger making her voice venomous. "You are _no friends_ of theirs. You lost right to that title the day you began to ignore them!" Ishizu spat.

"We never ignored them!" Yami shouted, angry that she would even _dare_ think that he would ignore his Hikari. Besides him, Marik and Akefia tensed, fury rolling off of them in rolls.

"Oh? Really? Then tell me, when was the last time you spent time with them? Talked to them? Saw them at the game shop?" Rashid asked eyes narrowed. The others opened their mouths to reply, but stopped.

When _was _the last time they had all just hung out?

Ishizu scoffed. "I will tell you. The last time you had even _spoken _to them was one year, eight months, three days, and seventeen hours ago." Ishizu said her voice low. "The last time you had hung out was at Burger World, was when you-"she gestured to the group, "-all started dating. After that day, you began to ignore them. You left them _alone_."

Ishizu turned a glare on all of them, causing them to take a step back in fear and shock.

"And do you know what happens when you begin to ignore a Hikari? Do you know what happens when you let a Childe of Innocence, Purity, and Love be alone in a world that wishes to Taint them? Do you know what happens to those who are made completely of the Gentle Light when their Gentle Darkness leaves them? Do you know what happens to the incarnations of the Seven Heavenly Virtues when you _abandon them_?" Ishizu demanded, her voice rising with each question. Rashid placed a tanned comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

The Egyptian women took a deep, calming breath as the others turned to look at each other. Yami, Akefia, Marik, and Seto had looks of panic, fear, and horror on their faces. They knew what would happen to a Hikari if their left alone.

"They die." Ishizu said, her voice deadly calm. "Their soul slowly begins to deteriorate until there is nothing left but the husk of the body. Hikari's are those of Purity. They hold within themselves the good of the Light. And those who hold the Destructive Light and Dark seek them out like moths to a flame. That is why a Yami is created. A Yami, Dark, Kkwy, Yin they are the beings created to hold within them the Gentle Darkness to protect the Gentle Light from the Destructive Light and Dark. They balance each other out, as Darkness can not exist without Light, and Light cannot exist without Darkness. When one abandons the other, they will die."

The others were stunned. They hadn't really abandoned the younger teens, right? Desperately, Yami glanced at his fellow Darkness', panic and fear in his eyes as he tried to pull up at least one memory of spending time with his Light.

He couldn't find any.

Akefia and Marik were in a similar state. They couldn't remember when the last time they had seen their innocent, and not-so innocent, Lights.

Ishizu turned and looked at the brunet girl who was standing behind Yami, inwardly yelling curses at the insufferable women who went by the name of Ishizu.

"And you." Ishizu's voice was low, deadly. Everyone within a ten meter radius shivered at those two innocent words. Those two little innocent words could have been dunked in poison by the way the Egyptian women said them. Téa gulped, paling slightly at the woman's murderous aura.

"You, who were supposed to be Yūgi's best friend since grade school, and in turn Ryou and Mālik's friend, sent threatening notes to them. You, who were supposed to be the friendship girl, tormented and belittled them so much, that Mālik, Ryou and Yūgi all moved away from their Darkness'." Ishizu said. "You threatened them everyday; you called them whores, liars, freaks, and so many other things. You belittled them and they still did not want me to come after you."

During Ishizu's speech, Téa grew paler and paler, stumbling back as not only Ishizu and Rashid glared daggers at the teenager, but her 'boyfriend' and his friends turned to glare at her. Téa gulped, her mind scrambling for a reasonable excuse.

"I did no such thing!" the teen cried. Even to her own ears, her voice sounded weak and pathetic. Inwardly she cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her plan had been perfect. Seduce Yami, sleep with him, maybe get pregnant to get him to 'do the right thing', marry, and live happily ever after with the man she was obsessed – loved, she corrected herself absently – with! She had gotten rid of the brat Yūgi easily. Stupid bastard was so easy to hurt. She had seduced Yami and slept with him. Granted, she hadn't gotten pregnant, but she didn't really want a brat to begin with. Damn that stupid bastard! She knew she shouldn't have taken as long as she had with that Akasaki kid, but damn it, he was pretty good in bed.

"You did what?" Akefia hissed, his eyes flashing. No one tormented his Light, except maybe for him. Besides him, Yami and Marik's eyes were flashing furiously. Téa gulped.

"I d-did nothing! S-she's lying!" Téa cried, pointing an accusing finger at Ishizu, who growled low in her throat. The Egyptian women looked ready to pounce on the shaking teenager, her eyes flashing as her magical aura crackled around her.

"Do not accuse me of lying! You are the liar! You have hurt those of Pure! I can kill you where you stand, and you dare accuse me of lying! By the Gods, if you so much as open your mouth again, I will make you suffer everything that my brothers have suffered because of you and their Darkness!" With each word Ishizu said, bursts of her magic leapt forward, damaging a few of the Sakura Trees that surrounded them.

Téa took a step back, fear dancing in her eyes. She knew what magic could do when it got out of control.

"Ishizu." Rashid's calm voice echoed around the clearing, snapping everyone out of their reprieve.

"Do not waste your breath on them." Ishizu leaned into her husbands strong arms and closed her eyes as she fought to regain control over her magic. After a few tense moments, the Egyptian women opened her eyes, her body sagging against her husband's chest.

"I want you all gone. I want you to leave and not come back to the hospital. Especially you, Gardner. You have hurt my brothers in so many ways you do not deserve to be here. You have hurt my brothers even worse then their Darkness' have!" Ishizu said her eyes tired and heavy with anger. With Rashid in tow, Ishizu left the group of teens alone.

Téa sputtered in anger, before standing up straight and grabbed Yami's arm. "Fine then, we'll leave! My Yamikins and I don't need this!" With that, Téa tried to pull Yami away, her face set into an angry scowl. The five thousand year old ex-Pharaoh yanked his arm out from Téa's grip, disgust marring his face.

"Yamikins, what are you doing?" Téa asked, batting her eyes in what she no doubt thought was sexy.

"Two things. One, do not call me that. Two, I refuse to continue this sick game of yours." Yami snapped, his eyes blazing. Téa gulped, a wave of sudden apprehension and fear washing over her. Involuntarily, the brunet took a single step back.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Téa asked shakily. Yami growled, eyes flashing.

"I am stopping this...this sick, twisted game that you have played. I stayed with you as I did not wish for Yūgi to know I cared for him in a way that is usually meant for lovers, for I care about him to much to ruin our friendship. I stayed with you because I wished to protect him from the ridicule that this era would give him for his sexual preferences." Here, the Egyptian teenager shook his head, disgust and self loathing evident on his face. "Though it seems that by staying with you, I have hurt him in a way no Kkwy _(Darkness) _should." Yami's deep baritone voice was thick with hatred and anger. Téa's eyes widened in fear and resentment, then disbelief.

"Y-Yamikins-"

"Did he not just tell you not to call him that, wisix kaddaab _(filthy liar)_?" Akefia's voice was hard and cold, a slight unhinged undertone tainting his words. Téa glanced wildly around, visible wilting at the harsh glares on their faces.

"B-but…"

"No buts, kalb _(bitch)_. Get the fuck away from him. Away from all of us, as it's about time that Pharaoh stopped listening to a safala wisix kaddaab _(uncivilized filthy liar)_ ." Marik snapped.

"I regret that I have not done this sooner, bint garbuu3a _(jumping rat/jerboa)_" Yami spoke, his voice cold.

Téa stared at her boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – in shock. "Y-you c-can't b-break up w-with me! I-I'll t-tell everyone a-about-"

"Then speak, wisix! I would rather have everyone know that I like Yūgi then to not be around my little Light, like I have been doing for these past eleven months!" Yami cried, tears of frustration, pain, and anger in his amethyst-crimson eyes. The tri-colored teen took in a deep breath and ran a lightly tanned hand through his long, shoulder length hair. His eyes closed, before they snapped open, hard and steely. Suddenly, Téa was reminded that this teen – no, this _man_, was once a Pharaoh of Egypt. "Yaatak dahya taxdak, kaddaab. Yaatak Darba fi 'albak, garbuu3a _(I hope disaster takes you, liar. I hope that you drop dead, Jerboa)_. I pray to the Gods that you seek guidance from them for the actions you have taken, as we will do. For if you do not, then there shall be no helping thee. Now, fair thee well, fašx kaddaab _(lying whore)_."

Téa's eyes were wide by the time the ex-Pharaoh finished speaking. While she did not know what she had said to her in his language, she knew that it was insulting. Her mouth was agape, reminding those present of a fish, before it snapped closed, and her eyes narrowed. "You'll regret this," she hissed, before she spun and angrily stopped away.

All was silent as the group of teens stared after Téa, anger, sadness, and self-loathing in their eyes. Akefia placed a hand on his friend and fellow Darkness' shoulder.

"We have a lot to make up for, do we not, Haraamiyya _(Thief)_?" Yami asked quietly, eyes now tired and weary.

Akefia nodded. "Aha. A hell of a lot to make up."

Yami glanced up at the white, five story hospital where his Hikari, his Light, his Other half lay, injured; maybe dying.

'_I swear, my Little Light, that I shall make it up to you. I shall fix what I have destroyed, and mayhaps you will still be my friend.'_

x-(-X-X-)-x

_**Special thanks to our 100th Reviewer:**_

Thank you anonymous reviewer **Fai Senri!** Yes, Judai will be in here, but its not the Judai you think it will be *smiles and winks* you'll find out in either this chapter or the next! Again, thanks so much!

_**Want to have a special chapter dedicated to you? Be our 200th reviewer and you'll get a prize!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**The Twins**_


	8. Revamping Story

Dear **'Dimming Light**' Followers and Favoriters;

This is NOT a discontinue note everyone! No need to be scared! However, we ARE revamping this ENTIRE story, and are posting the new chapters within the next day or two. We are keeping this story up as **'Nixed and Fixed'** for those who wish to read the old story.

**'Dimming Light' **edited version shall be posted soon! Thanks so much for following/favoriting!

Thank you

The Homunculi Twins


End file.
